


15 Stories - Pepperony

by Fovos



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 38,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1948527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fovos/pseuds/Fovos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a challenge to myself I began writing 15 different NSFW stories for each of my Marvel Pairings. So in here you will find 15 different situations that all turn into sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Note

Welcome, everyone, this is the 15 stories for Pepperony. There are some floating mentions of other characters, and this takes place within my universe for them, so some names and pasts have been changed, to better suit the story I want to tell. The universe is the same concept but different origins, and different back stories in some ways to suit my purposes.

What you can expect:

> 01 : Standard Sex  
>  02 : Their “special” kind  
>  03 : Morning/Slow-lazy sex  
>  04 : Exhibitionism/Public-ish  
>  05 : Quickie  
>  06 : Selfish Sex  
>  07 : Perfection Sex  
>  08 : Healing/Claiming/Reclaiming Sex  
>  09 : Jealous/Possessive Sex  
>  10 : Fall in Love Sex  
>  11 : Presume  
>  12 : Agenda  
>  13 : Heat  
>  14 : Cave  
>  15 : Simple

These stories don't necessarily follow the same buildup, or relationship start. Some follow canon others are AU. Some are quite divergent. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. Hope you enjoy! 


	2. Seven Thousand Seven Hundred and Seven Minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their Special Kind - Cybersex: India is stupid, and Tony doth protest too much. Especially for a guy who just arrived there. Then again this could always be the start of something interesting.

7,700 miles. 1,239,190,000,000 meters. Basically it was going to take, quick math, 1/299782458 divided by 1239190000000, that would be roughly 269188e-21 or so milliseconds, if Tony could manage to travel that fast, or if Pepper could. Given that neither of them could travel that fast, and that time started acting strangely when you traveled that fast. If he had his suit, and used full thrust capacity he could be there in about twenty minutes. He didn't have a suit, (and the fact he even brought up the fact he didn't made him bitter.) So they could only settle for their laptops, phones, and all the technology that could travel faster than him.

Pepper was back in New York, doing that thing that Pepper did when he was gone for a few days, probably babysitting his assassination security duo, filing paperwork for the houseplants, and sleeping spread out on the bed. Tony was, well he was stuck in some place in India, really wishing he was back in New York. But blah blah, responsibilities, blah blah duty, blah bluh blah... A bunch of other things where in Rhodey's rant, and either way here he was.

Hating India, thinking about calling Pepper. Of course, it was about noon in New York, and the bitter middle of the night for Tony and having no other distractions, this was all he was left with. He wondered for a long moment if Pepper would even pick up the phone. She probably had meetings, or insurance things, or Avengers to babysit. Tony had himself and liquor and a really strong desire not to sleep. He wasn't even in his own bed. He was in Mumbai, which although sounded like Dubai was no where close and a 21 hour drive in insane Indian traffic. Instead he was in a hotel, pouting, looking at his laptop and wondering.

He wasn't accustomed to ‘homesick’ – he didn't like it. It really wasn't that he wanted home just Pepper and not a hotel. He wanted that, if Pepper were here he would be happy to hang out in stupid Mumbai, doing stupid military work with his friend. He wasn't even an arms dealer anymore, but it truly seemed as if SI wanted his face to still show up. They made communications for the military still, but he didn't have to be the one to sell it. (Maybe SI just wanted Iron Man out and about connected to their company more than say… _Being named after him_. Really, it was Stark Industries. He’d have Pepper write a long angry complaint letter to marketing or whoever decided this.)

Done with brooding, he opened up his laptop and called over the network. Asking J.A.R.V.I.S to patch him to whatever phone Pepper was close to. Either her own or one of them in the Tower, though it would be unlike Pepper to be away from her phone. After a pause, there was a ring and he put his ear piece in knowing it was noon and she might be in the middle of something.

“Hello, Tony. Can I call you back in like ten minutes?”

“Why?”

“I just got out of the shower, and I need to get dressed.”

“It’s noon there, why were you in the shower?”

“There was a slight incident with Kat, and a small explosion, and some fire. But don’t worry nothing was damaged but the floor, and I just wanted that smoke smell off of me. We’re going to clean it up.”

Tony shook his head, and tried to imagine how that chain of events occurred. But decided against it, because he didn't really like to ponder on what his two security assassins did in their off time, or their training time. He’d almost seen one too many parts of some jail-bait, and he liked his eyes to be arrow free.

“Pull your phone back from your ear.” With that he began typing into his laptop, his own software meant shifting this from voice to video wouldn't be too difficult. It should integrate seamlessly. He was greeted by the side of Pepper’s head and a confused, waiting expression that was trademark Potts. “There we are. Hello, Pepper.” She looked over to him and then did a double take. Still he caught her smile, right before the look of outrage.

“Tony, I told you I just showered. I need to get dressed.” She was shaking her head (he could see a faint smile), but it didn't matter if she was upset. She looked beautiful, hair wet and tucked over on her other shoulder, makeup free, and he could see the length of her neck and the top part of her shoulders that said, indeed she was going strapless.

“Don’t have to hang up now, just set the phone down…” He got an idea. “And you could show me what you have under the towel.”

“You’re in India.”

“And yet, my face is imploring you to get naked. Distance has no hold over Tony Stark.”

“Pepper, does have hold over Tony Stark. And I’m not too sure if–”

“Oh come on, Pep. I’m at the very least not going to be disappointed if you put your phone in the stand and face it towards the wall. I just miss you. Though seeing you naked would give me something to do while I’m here. In a stupid hotel room way too far away.”

“You’re the only man I know who would complain about being a a suite in Mumbai, India for one night.”

“Three, I’m here three.”

“This is night one, Tony. You haven’t even been there one whole night.” With that they were moving from the shower towards the closet. “It’s going to be a pain to get clothes and get dressed with a phone in my hand, I hope you’re happy.”

“I said you could set it down. Or just stay naked for awhile. I called because I miss you, but–”

“You wouldn't complain if I was naked for it?” He could see Pepper’s smirk. “If you insist I suppose I could… But it would only be fair if you… were too.” He could see Pepper’s teeth slide over her lip. She was nervous, and Tony seriously hoped he wasn't cohering her into this. But the excitement of the moment quashed those feelings down. He nodded.

“Deal, go lock the door, and grab your ear piece.” He could see the blush appear on Pepper’s face, though the screen showed her moving towards the bedroom. He could feel himself smile. He made sure his own door was locked. He grabbed the computer and relocated screen-Pepper and himself to the bed. He began the process of taking off layers of clothes, not really noticing that Pepper had stopped her movement and was watching.

The tie found a very comfortable place on the floor, followed by the button up shirt. He glanced over at the screen and at that point notice she was looking, he couldn't help the small smile that just kind of appeared. He undid his belt, kicking his shoes off.

“Stop.” Pepper said suddenly, and he did, pulling his fingers out of the waistband of his pants. He watched her glance around the room, and then with a click the door to their room was locked, and if he listened he could hear her steps on the floor. After a brief shuffle Pepper could step back from the phone and he could see her wrapped up in a huge mint green towel. Her hands slightly nervous as he moved one up to grasp the corner she tucked in to keep it secure over her cleavage. She pulled at it and instead of the whole thing falling to the floor, she caught it slowly pulling it down exposing her breasts. A familiar shift in blood flow told Tony that indeed he did really like this.

“Happy now, Mr. Stark?” She chided, trying to push passed her discomfort.

“Little more and I’ll be happier, Ms. Potts.” He raised an eyebrow and she giggled at him. Slowly dropping the towel until it was just below her navel. He could see the flush on her chest, neck, and face. He knew she was blushing, but she wasn't hiding. “Now, this makes India a bit less boring. You’re too good to me, Pep.”

“Enjoying the view, Mr. Stark?” He could feel her eyebrow quirk before he could see it.

“Better view than any other I've seen today.” He wanted New York, he wanted to touch her. But there was 7,700 miles between them. “Pepper, baby, can I ask you a favor?”

“I think I’m on your wavelength, Tony.” She raised a hand the other still holding onto the towel keeping the rest of her covered. Her fingertips slid along her collarbone, excessively to just move her hair off her shoulder. “Only if you do what I tell you and–”

“I didn't know you were into ordering me around.”

“I’m not, I just know what I like. And you didn't let me finish. I’ll do what you want.” She was still blushing, she still sounded sheepish, but this was a thing. That was happening. An actual thing. Happening. Thing meet happening, you’ll be long term friends. Promise.

“Deal, baby,” Something about setting this up was more arousing than Tony would have given credit for. A life of one on one, or several on one sex that was purely physical he wouldn't have thought that this would have been as sexy as it was. “You might want to get on the bed.”

“You might want to too. And I’d like to really see you, so a light would be good, though I have to admit, that how much that reactor lights up is male burlesque. And don’t you dare move that earpiece.”

“Done babe,” He turned on the light next to bed getting rid of his socks in the process, because socks weren't sexy, not at all. He turned the laptop around and got himself onto the bed. Finding Pepper in the middle of their bed. The camera just above her waist, he could see her little smile. As she shifted and pulled the towel up on the side of the camera and his mind immediately registered that she was now completely naked, and he felt himself swallow. His cock responding in kind, blood starting it’s own process. He wanted to press his fingers into her skin, to stroke, to push his lips against hers, but that would have to wait. Instead Pepper’s finger moved lazily following the line of collarbone to sternum, and before reaching any destination moving back up the path.

“Pepper,”

“Yes, Tony?” Somehow she seemed more in control here, he didn't know why, but he wasn't sure if he liked that end. He licked his lips before he spoke and he could see it’s effect. The little shiver, the slight perk it gave to her nipples a bunch of unconscious reactions that meant Tony was turning her on too.

“What do you want me to do, because baby, I’m already getting hard, and I’m just looking at you.” The words sort of exited his mouth. Usually he wasn't that brash, or forward, or anything of the like when it came to sex. He knew better, he knew that could sometimes make her get even more nervous. He would curse his impulse control issues, but instead, she was just blushing and with another quick nibble on her lip.

“You first. I don’t even know what to do.”

“Oh Pep, you should give me the power here,” he said with a smile. “Baby, if you want to stop anytime just say, okay?” She nodded. “Let’s see about having a reason to make you change the sheets. Slide your fingers along your tits, I know you know what my hands do.”

Despite her blush her fingers did just that sliding along her sternum before moving over to her breast, and stroking before moving, inching towards her nipple. Taking it between her middle finger and index finger and pinching ever so slightly. He caught the hitch in her breath, and the little roll that went all the way down her legs. Her fingers kept up the motion, not neglecting one or the other, her fingers straying to her collarbone and neck on occasion, and he could watch that little roll increase. Want and reason debating in both of them for a moment, he was sure, he wasn't sure at which point that happened.

Her fingers moved off her tits, and down her stomach, following lines his mouth had followed before. Stopping above her hip bones, following trails he knew well, he could almost imagine how her skin truly felt. Smell the cucumber, mint, or jasmine she wore. Feel her hands grab the back of his head or slide along his shoulders.

“Tony,” her voice was nearly breathless, “I want to see you get hard over this.” The words whispered but audible. He had his moment of shock, it was quick, but none-the-less present. He had never heard Pepper say anything of the sort, and here it was. He could feel his body stirring even more at the thought, and with that he shifted being careful, but fast. He kicked off his pants, half hard and they hadn't gotten into the thick of this yet. He shifted the camera, and he could see Pepper’s cheeks get a little redder, but this wasn't embarrassment, this was arousal.

Still wearing his boxers, he ran a hand along the outline of his already half-hard cock. And he could hear the little moan that came from her lips. He couldn't help the slight smile, or the way Pepper’s fingers moved along her stomach, and almost went down between her legs.

“Pepper, you can touch yourself,” She needed no more direction to move her hand below camera field and the little relieved moan that came out next was enough that on grey boxers made there be little dark spots from precome. That image seemed to just make Pepper shudder. “Let me see you baby, not fair if I can’t.” His hand wasn't so much just stroking his cock now, but instead he was needing to fist it and get actual pleasure from the touches.

There was a shuffle of Pepper’s camera, and then when it seemed that didn't work she scooted back on the bed leaning against their usually shared pillows. Her fingers stroking along the outer folds occasionally sliding inside and stroking at her clit. It wasn't full on graphic, he could see the slight curl from her bit darker blonde hair and the back of her hand but it was more then enough to have him fist his cock through his boxers and begin stroking. It was his turn to give a moan of relief.

He could feel his eyes closing a little bit as his breath hitched. The hand around his cock working, his body screaming for more, and he wanted to take his boxers off and just get to this. Pepper hadn't said, and this was for her, as much as her delicate still not full on strokes were for him.

He had to stop for a moment to shift back so they both had a decent enough view. Pepper’s little whimper, was replaced with a moan as his cock strained against fabric, trying to get sensation back. He could feel it twitching and wanting. “Baby, I’m not good at edging.” He was surprised at how rough his voice was.

“Meaning?” He had to wonder for a moment if Pepper watched porn.

“I’m not going to be good at staving off an orgasm.”

“I know that, hun, I’m not going to make you. Wrap your hand back around your cock.” He couldn't believe he got to hear Pepper say these words. “But, you can pull it out.” He gave a little shudder of relief. He slid his boxers down, not all the way off, but enough his cock was free. He wasted to time to wrap his hand around the base of his shaft, his other hand still keeping his boxers pulled down. They both nearly moaned in tandem.

“Baby, I want to see you getting shaky.” More an admission than an order. “Lay back, you can split your legs. Work your pussy with your fingers.” He was half surprised when Pepper did just that, leaning back and letting her index and middle finger rub against her clit, he moaned at not only the image but the impatient twitch from his cock as he began to move his hand along the shaft.

Her ragged breathing rung in his ear and he was sure his was doing the same as they both moved their hands and bodies, half pretending the other was there. Her fingers moved down from her clit and she was teasing her entrance, and Tony couldn't help the moan, knowing she was needing him, not her fingers and this was just a temporary replacement. “Tony,” her voice was a whine now.

“Baby, you can, but if you want, beside the bed, my side in the little useless drawer is a gift for you.” Pepper paused, wondering about him and the kinds of gifts he usually gave. Given her own purchases previous to their relationship, he figured it was about time he made her a better one. Her other hand didn't stop moving against her pussy, still rubbing against her clit which just made her legs tense and shift.

She rolled onto her knees, fingers still working and this new view made Tony want nothing more than to mount his Pepper-woman-mate. His hand moved faster, thumb gliding over the head of his cock before he pressed down just a bit harder to slide his foreskin along the very sensitive head. He couldn't help but just let out a long groan as he went slow. Too slow for his liking, but he wasn't going to rush this like he did his usual masturbation sessions. This wasn't usual in the slightest. Pepper had gotten the drawer open and after a second pause she let out a little giggle.

“I don’t have any toys to give you.” She said as she came back to laying on her back her legs spread and she held the vibrator in her hand, it was silver and he knew it well. It was one of his late night tinkering when he was the only one in R&D. He gave her a little smile his hand still moving.

“You can make it up to me, just give me handjob with yours.” She was blushing or she was just flush with arousal. Tony didn't know which. She stopped her hands motions long enough to press it into the other palm and turned on the little remote control. Her head fell back almost instantly.

“Oh Tony, this is much – god. Better than my old one”

“Less broken for sure, baby, and it should be modeled just right for you.” He couldn't stop his hand moving faster as her hips rocked against her hand. First just pressed against her clit, but the toy began to move down. Tony could feel himself licking her lips, pressing the head of his cock into the palm of his hand. He could feel himself nearly panting.

He hadn't been this turned on in a session of masturbation since he was about 13 years old and started doing it regularly. He filtered his thoughts the best he could. “Baby, I’m tempted to – fuck come home, seems a shame to leave your thighs spread like that.”

“Have a better place for them?” The vibrator was pressing against her entrance, and he almost came watching her push it in and listening to her moan as she did so. His hand was sticky with precome, he swore it would seem like he hadn't gotten laid in months. He slid it back down his shaft unwilling to make himself come just yet.

“Yes, baby, put them over my shoulders and fuck you with my tongue until you need me inside you.” How he was still managing words when her legs were twitching and shaking like this he didn't know. Every inch of his, legs, stomach, and balls was tightening up.

“I’d make you,” She moaned as he watched the setting change on the remote. “Stay all day. Anyway I’m having to watch all that come go to waste.” With a statement like that he could feel his balls pressing up against his body, demanding him to carry on and get himself to come, right now. His hand moved faster. “You like that idea, Tony? Are you thinking about what I would do with it?” He couldn't stop himself from moaning or his legs bending suddenly. "Thinking about my mouth around you, swallowing it down?" His muscles felt like they were twitching, and Pepper's lack of filter was going to get to him. “Or are you thinking about being in me, then coming inside me?” He didn't know where this Pepper had been hiding, but he could get behind her happening again.

“Baby, keep talking to me like that and I’m going to come.” His thumb pressed against the slit of his cock, and he let out a low groan his hips moving to meet his hand. “I want to watch you go through your own throes. I think – oh fuck. We both know what I want. Bury myself all the way inside you and nearly pull out before pressing all the way in come inside you.”

“Tony,” his name sounded like a prayer. “I would want you to, wrap my legs around your hips and press you as far as I could.”

“Fuck baby, go up one more.” She obliged him hitting the button on the remote, ad he could hardly see her face as she rocked and pressed against the toy inside of her. Her legs shaking and trying to come together, but she defiantly kept them apart for him to watch. “Look at me baby, I want to watch you as this happens.”

Her head lifted enough they could meet eye to eyes at the camera. He pressed against the pillows behind him, his leg bent awkwardly but he could see her eyes slide down and watch his now nearly frantic strokes along his cock. She was panting, moaning, and whispering his name in his ear, and he couldn't help but return the favor. Harsh breaths from where his teeth had bit onto his lip.

“Tony, I’m close, oh god, please.”

“Baby, please, if you come I’m going to lose it. Oh fuck, come on baby, come for me.” Tony didn't know if it was the fact his hand was working hard against his length; or if it was from Pepper’s shaking legs and the rise of her hips; or the way she bit her hand as her whole body reacted to her orgasm; of if it was because his creation was giving her pleasure. But watching her shudder with orgasm made his own breathing stop for a moment, as more than just need of orgasm curled in his stomach. He could feel his hips snap then buck as he couldn't restrain himself.

Her name came out as a sigh on his lips it mingled somewhere between the moans of his orgasm. He watched her shiver as she watched him come. He’d have a mess to clean off, most of it was on his torso and he was still panting, his hand moving along his still hard cock, despite his orgasm.

“Tony?”

“Yes, baby?”

“I miss you.”

“Miss you too.”

“But you can defiantly make me more toys, anytime you want. This thing is amazing.”

“I’ll show you what it does when I plug it in.” He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down, he didn't need to keep going by himself. “Happy early homecoming gift.”

“I would ask about plugging it in, but I would just get a smirk and be told to wait. Thank you for giving it to me early so I could have something while your’e away.” Pepper was holding the toy in her hand, her body still shaking slightly. “I didn't think that would be as hot as it was…”

“I’m not usually one for masturbation, but hot damn Pepper, I can’t believe you said some of those things.”

“Don’t tease me they sort of came out of my mouth, I lost my filter... Now I'm getting embarrassed. God, what did I say...”

“Don't, don't be embarrassed. Loose it more often, that was very sexy. One sec.” She nodded. Tony stood and grabbed a hand towel from the bathroom. He wiped off his torso, and joined her back on the bed. “Back, when is our anniversary?”

“I don’t know if lovers have an anniversary, Tony.”

“Then a very merry unanniversary to you. And to me, I needed that.”

“Trouble sleeping?”

“No, I just don’t want to be here. I want to be home.”

“Between my thighs apparently.”

“With pleasure, and come on, most women would pay billions to have a man wanting to eat them out for so long they need to grow gills, and call them beautiful, perfect, and sexy.”

“You’re a strange man, Tony.” She sighed. “Lay down you look exhausted,” he moved the laptop beside him and laid down on the bed his body still tingling happily from his orgasm. Some part of his brain that used to scream at him for drugs is asking him when they’ll go again. “It’s like I’m in bed with you, only you've become quite a bit smaller.”

He laughed lightly. “You’re the best, Pep… You know if we have to do this more often…”

“Tony…” He wasn't sure if she was upset or interested in his next words.

“I saw this device online, it’s electric, wifi connected. It has a part for you and one for me, maybe it’s something I want to make better, with all this travelling I still have to do.”

“Go to sleep, Tony, I’ll stay until I’m sure you’re not going to get up and attempt to make sex toys from materials in India. Just sleep, we’ll talk about this when you’re home. And if whatever this does when you plug it in convinces me I might have you make them. Now sleep.” He clicked off the light, and laid there, under the glow of his laptop. Occasionally opening his eyes just to see her there, until sleep did take him.


	3. Love What You Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Presume: He shouldn't be an expert in this, but there is a trail of clothes, a nice little series of smudges on the wall, and some pretty roughed up sheets that beg to differ. He shouldn't be this creative, but she’s lost to it and that’s okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is technically the second part to "Seven Thousand Seven Hundred and Seven Minutes". Fun fact this story was written to this song.

They tumbled into the bedroom, three days took forever, especially when it extended to five. The tumbling hadn't been her idea it had been his. But she wasn't fighting it in the slightest, it had all started with his texts. His flirtatious texts were one thing, but these were something else entirely.

She went to bed to: _'In eighteen hours, I'll be home, sleep well baby.'_ ; Eight hours later as her final alarm went off she got another text. _‘Hope you slept well, because I’m going to make you need to pray for sleep.’_ No texts for a few more hours. _‘Wear clothes you don’t mind losing, because in six hours they will be trash on the hallway floor.’_ A little more time passed.

The texts gradually got worse. _'Four hours until we fuck a hole just your size into the wall.'; ‘Three hours until you can’t do anything but pant.’_ These texts had been driving her crazy all day, and the closer it got to the time Tony would be home the more she wanted him there because his words were getting distracting.

She tried to ask what he was up to and all she got in response was: _‘I know I dreamt about you last night. I woke up hard. So you shall reap the benefits of what you do to my mind and body, babe.’_ A little time passed. Then all of the sudden, her phone went off twice, stating that she got two texts right after another. She couldn't help the way the sound made her heart start pounding, and she was excited to see what Tony was going to send her. It wasn't time for an hourly count down.

_'Baby, I know I sometimes can come off joking, but I was thinking about what we did in the hotel, and you don't know what you make my head into. I wish I was there watching you in your little work skirt, you're so beautiful, even more so all wrapped up. I just want to be there, I can imagine the surprise on your face as I come up behind you and peel those layers of clothes off, press you against the table or the wall and let my hands and lips roam. Feel your body against mine.'_

_'That just made me realize how fucking much I need to just get my hands on you. How I want to tear off your clothes and feel your skin against mine as I leave little bruises with my mouth. Feel your fingers grab onto my hair when I'm between your thighs, the way it feels when I push inside you. Slowly grinding against you making us both shudder and need more. Your nails leaving marks. I just so stunned by you, babe. I'm craving you right now, and all those things we do…'_

For awhile she didn't know what to respond with, because she had not expected anything like that. She didn't even know how she could properly respond, but she wanted to. She kind of wanted to tell him to stop, but it was kind of this cute-in-a-sexy way admission to how he was feeling.

She took too long to think up a proper response. _'Two hours until I can press my lips against yours and we both thank engineering that the penthouse is sound proof.'_

She had just spent the time chewing on her lip, checking the time, wondering when she’d get another message from him. What kinds of things he’d say to her. She could almost picture his voice perfectly reading choice snippets from his double text.

She realized he was doing this with purpose, because he had a very sexual side of him, that he was intent on expressing with her. He wanted to make sure she was ready for it and wanting it. She knew the game he was playing, and she had to commend him on being good enough with women to know all the kinds of things that turned women on even without him being in the room or anywhere close. She would play this game back, but there was no possible way with the amount of work she was trying to get done before he was home that she could take a practical selfie, without worrying about so many different things.

People walking in, looking stupid, or really not sending something that got his motor going the way he was making hers. She was going to accept this challenge, and she swore, next time he was out of town she was going to pay him back, maybe take a series of pictures or something. Guys were visual, so taking some pictures of her getting into something “more comfortable” (like lingerie was ever fully comfortable) would be a good gift. She didn't know if he’d even like that. She was pretty sure he would, but she might look like a total moron.

_'Stop it, beautiful.'_ That was the oddest text she ever received on this day. She couldn't help but respond with. _‘Stop what, honey?’; ‘Over-thinking and thinking about me, I can feel it and it’s not helping I’m still to far away to fulfill those thoughts. I’m having a hard enough time not thinking about what I want to do with you. Don’t make me any harder, baby.’_ She was blushing, but grabbing that same odd filter-less Pepper that showed up in front of the phone with Tony on the other side of the world she texted him back. _‘I want you to be hard, honey. But keep it for when you walk in the door.’; ‘You’re turning my dial on high, Pep. No promises. I might have to go one round here, then another later’_

She put her phone away and tried not to be embarrassed about what she just said, this wasn't like her at all, this was too forward, too out of control, what was he doing to her? She rested her elbows against the table and put her palm to forehead, then she just faltered under its weight. She might as well, what’s the worst that could happen? (There was a nagging voice in her head that listed all the things. She’d sound stupid and he’d tease her, the government would track the texts, Tony would never let this go.. and so on.)

_‘Tony?’; 'Yes, Pepper?'; ‘Try not to think about me slowly undressing myself in front of you as you lay on the bed. Try not to think about me standing in front of you slowly undoing each button of my shirt, sliding my skirt down to my ankles. And try not to think about what might happen next.’_ There was a nearly audible pause between hitting send and his response. _‘Damn it, babe. You’re doing that thing to me again. Where you’re making me lose all higher reasoning in trade for being between your thighs.’_ She didn't think she could blush any more as she sent her response. _‘Well, I do miss you between them, they’re happy to have you again.’; ‘I’m excited to be between them. It's sort of like homesick.’_

They let the conversation still, hang in the air between them, they didn't need to go on and on, the time was building as much anticipation as the little bits of fantasies were. She was almost positive that was close to the only thing on his mind. She knew it was getting more and more difficult for him to stay out of her thoughts. She could feel her stomach twist in excitement she hadn't felt since she was a child walking out to the living room for the spare few Christmas gifts. _‘One hour, and I’m going to be with you.’_ It seemed so tame, but how it opened so many doors in her mind. She wondered what he was actually going to do.

She wrapped up the work, because she couldn't concentrate on it anymore. Worried that he would keep his promise of ripping off her clothes she did go and change. She excused Kat to Rowan for the day, and let them both have the rest of the day off. Considering she was done working and Tony was going to be tired. She was sure Rowan saw right through it with his little smirk. She thanked whatever powers that be that Steve and Tori were out of the tower for the time being. She didn't want to have to put the elevator on lock down to avoid any strange happenings.

Not that they probably wouldn't get caught at some point, but she’d rather avoid it, and also she was in kind of a mood. No doubt Tony put her in it. She was tingly, and had this itch that she wasn't going to scratch. He had successfully gotten her hot and bothered over text.

_'Thirty minutes, baby, only thirty more minutes.'_

She would think it was ridiculous, but Tony had years of experience. She felt restless going around the house, wanting him to be home already, and also wanting to hit him for doing this to her. She had work she had to do, and this was keeping her from it. Either way, whatever she chose he’d be home soon.

_'Fifteen minutes.'_

That meant he was in New York in the car, almost here. She felt her whole body react, she was walking aimlessly, half wanting to wait by the elevator so he couldn't get the jump on her. But that would be like waiting right by the door for the pizza delivery. It would just feel weird and look weird. She didn't want to give him that kind of ego stroke, and also, it would make her feel like she was desperate or something, though that itch was getting more intense as she thought about all the things that could happen when he got there.

_'Five minute warning, baby, I hope you're ready for me.'_

She stilled herself on the couch, aimlessly playing with her phone, listening for the elevator. Waiting for his appearance, and then what would happen next. She could feel herself swallow as she slid up and down on the settings of her phone, as if she was going to change anything on her perfectly set up phone. She just needed something to do, her mind was churning, and she needed to waste the time somehow.

Five minutes dragged she found her eyes kept straying over to the time and she couldn't wait for the time to move fast enough. She hoped he was on time, instead of having his usual lateness. Then again he probably wouldn't have sent that text unless he could see the elevator in Stark Tower. Then again sometimes Tony worked in mysterious ways. Her ears were tuned for the chime of elevator, and as the time moved on and she didn't hear it, she was a minute away. She bit her lip and stood up, moving a bit towards the elevator, expecting him any second now.

She glanced down to the clock again and the minute passed, she was about to scream in frustration and then point out to him that he was late. When she felt hands on her hips urging her forward so she would be pinned against the wall. How he managed to get into the penthouse without the elevator, she didn't know. But she knew it was him. The smell and the pressure form the hands was too familiar. She was pressed towards a wall, and she let herself be whisked towards it. His lips pressed against her shoulder, her nerves hypersensitive to the scratch of his goatee let alone the light pressure from his lips. She moved enough that his hands relaxed and she could turn to face him.

“I’m home, now, babe” It was almost unnecessarily said. But the now just gave tangibility to his count down. Her lips pressed against his, her arms around his shoulders in no time so she could just feel him against her.

That’s when he picked her up, sweeping her off her feet and walking her each step toward their room. Her fingers yanking at his tie and jacket, hating the amount of clothes that he was wearing. Though he couldn't do much more then let his jacket bunch up around his elbows. The tie was abandoned on the hallway floor. She lost her shoes on the stairs, and she was pretty sure he lost his right after. But he wasn't letting her go and not really breaking the kiss as his feet guided them to his target. She pressed against him, wondering if he really was beyond want with her.

He set her down at they reached the top of the stairs, he lost his jacket shortly thereafter. He pressed her towards the wall, his fingers gripping at her pants, pulling them off her hips, but not yanking off her underwear just yet. She was picking at the buttons on his shirt, trying to get it off to feel his skin against hers. He pulled at her shirt yanking it over her head. She felt it stretch, but it didn't tear.

He pressed his lips against hers, and pressed his tongue into her mouth, his hands desperately running along her waist, stroking down to her hips. He was urging her. Her hand strayed down to his pants and she could feel his cock through the fabric, already hard, and strategically moved so it wasn't obvious. He moaned against her lips, pulling back so she could see his already dilated pupils, and that gaze that just screamed ‘fucking you in my mind already.’ She was sure she sported a similar look.

“It’s been like that for an hour. I blame you entirely.”

“Not sorry.”

“But you will be sore.”

It was only a second, stripping off his shirt. He then picked her up. Her hands made fast work of his pants so they fell around his ankles. He lined up her hips as her body touched the cold stone. He pushed his erection against her, the moan was as much of one as relief as it was of even more welled need. His fingers held onto her hips until her thighs settled on his hips. He yanked at the bikini straps of her underwear until they snapped, and he could chuck them on the floor. She was almost completely naked, the only thing separating full skin on skin was her bra, and she wanted it off badly.

She would have shifted, if he hadn't move his hands up so he could undo the clasps, one handed in under a second. He pulled it off of her, Pressing his chest against hers, the heat was nearly torture and lips moved against hers again, moving over to her cheek, then to her ear. Her fingers raked down his chest, touching as much as she could. She was glad he didn't believe in underwear ninety percent of the time, or she would have been pissed off that they still had a layer between them.

The wall was cold and he was burning up. It felt great next to her already sweating skin, her hands pressed up against his collarbones, and she pressed her hips forward. His tongue tracing her collarbone, and back up to her lips. He was already panting. She had no idea what it was like to sport an erection for an hour, but he seemed pretty gone to her body already.

Impatiently as possible, he pushed his hips forward. Sliding along her slit at first, rubbing up against it, moaning and his tongue found it’s way into her mouth again. A few friction only thrusts, before his cock caught and pushed into her. It wasn't slow and graceful, it was needy and desperate, and It pinned her against the wall even more.

“You can get a little rough, honey.” She broke the kiss to moan the words against him, realization of that itch deep in her was making her lust-blind. “Do your thing,” She couldn't believe the words came out just fine, just a bit short of breath. “I've cleared us for the rest of the day.”

“You better have.” He pushed forward and she felt her thighs tense around his hips. “I need you so much, baby.” He slid out and pushed forward again. Thrusting her into the wall, and the sudden shock of cold on overheated skin made her shake, though she knew soon enough this patch of wall was going to be as hot as both of them were. His fingers curled under her ass, pushing her up as if she weighed nothing and taking complete control of the sex. She wasn't a hundred percent sure she should have told him to do his thing, because with the way her body was moving up and down his cock, she couldn't do much more than clutch onto him.

His thrusts were already fast, her body bouncing on his hips, she could feel each movement a split second before as her fingers dug into the meat of his shoulder sliding up and down his cock. Leaving her feeling like she was being ravished. Oddly venerable, but at the same time very powerful. She couldn't exactly explain the feeling, but what mattered was his cock was twitching inside her, rocking against her, sliding in and out, pressing against her against his hips, and each upthrust meant that her clit rubbed against him, she was getting fuzzy and he just did whatever he wanted to her body.

Her head pressed against the wall, fingers moving up to his neck and she arched her back until they were skin to skin, and her tits were in lip distance, she didn't exactly care at this point, she just wanted to keep feeling him slide into her body, cock rubbing every wonderful inch inside of her.

“Fuck baby,” his arms strained lifting her up higher and lowering her on his cock. Her body was on fire, tense and tingling all over as he didn't stop or slow down. He just had his way with her, bouncing her on his hips, and against the wall, paying enough attention to their surroundings that she didn't smack her head against the stone. Her body rocked on his cock as much as she could, wanting him deep inside of her and just pulsing until his twitch made both of them come.

His cock pulling nearly out this next thrust before he slammed her down, shoving her all the way down him, she couldn't help but nearly shriek. His moans were getting louder, he wasn't exactly mumbling real words, just half-curses that just came out of breaths. He was determined to get his fill. Her thighs tensed holding her right against him, her shoulders pressed back and she could hold this balance with his motions. Freeing up his hand to grab onto hers and pull her arms above her head as he drove his cock in and out of her. Leaving her prone and exposed in front of him, deep brown eyes broke away long enough to look at how he had her, and she swore that some howling beast took over inside of him and was watching her now.

She wanted to be ashamed at how much it turned her on, and that pressure and itch just increased. He was looking her up and down, pinned to the wall, holding onto his hips the best she could with her thighs, and she bit her lip and then circled her hips, imploring that beast to just come and ravish her. She kind of wanted to experience that wild side of him. The one he kept partially away because of her past, but she trusted Tony and could never be afraid of him.

The moan that came out of his throat nearly made her orgasm from that low rumble alone, she pressed her hips down harder. He got the message, or he couldn't hold back any longer because he pushed forward, pinning her to the wall, and didn't so much thrust anymore as pound. Her back rubbing against now, too-hot smooth stone, her wrist confined in his grasp. He wanted her that much was obvious, and she made sure with every motion that he knew she wanted him just as much. Even if with the quickness of his thrusts and his position it made it nigh impossible to move against him. She just had to accept her body being ravished the way it was.

He was shuddering and panting out breaths, his cock twitching inside of her. Her legs tensing around his hip, struggling to keep her foot locked on her ankle, which was what was helping her stay up, and she was getting damn close to exploding all over this wall, and the moans from her were turning into near screams. His moans were running together, his body starting to shudder, saying that soon he’d still, and she was so damn close to her own orgasm.

“More, Tony, please god, please. More, then let go.”

“Fuck baby, I’m fucking close.”

“Little more, oh fuck, little more.” She needed to come, if he came before her, she wasn't sure if she would let him stop and they were still damn close to the stairs. He would get tired.

“Stop thinking.” He muttered against her neck. “Just let me fuck you.” That made her shudder and her hips jump against his cock. That heat was building and her legs were starting to tense, god it felt like every muscle in her body was twitching, tensing and relaxing at rapid pace as this orgasm was building up beyond threshold. His legs were shaking, obviously enough Pepper could feel it. She couldn't imagine the torture she was putting him through, but that animal inside of him was still having it’s way with her. Not missing one beat.

“Tony, Tony, honey, please.” She was just babbling at this point, her muscles clenched down, and her core tightened and she could feel her body thrash against the wall for all of a split second as her body tightened for that final release.

“Fuck,” The word was drug out obscenely long, and for one of the first times in their relationship, he came before her, his body thrusting her madly into the wall, the feeling of his come inside of her was enough. But the twitches helped, she let go, her body melting into jelly and spasming around him, she couldn't see clearly for a moment, her orgasm crashing around her.

He was still shuddering and thrusting when her head came down a bit, though it was still floating. He was still moaning against her and it was almost a growl, he released her hands, and she realized, sluggishly, that there was a bit of pain from her wrists. Either way, she hadn't ever had sex like that. His hips were still moving. He once described it to her as his body needed to keep floating, to feel that high and rush again, so he wanted another round. She began to feel what he meant.

She didn't want to stop him, but she could already tell that his strength wouldn't last another round of wall sex. She was tempted to just let them slide to the floor, and he could move her to whatever position he wanted. His hands grabbed her hips once more and she found the floor with her feet, it was oddly cold, and it made her nerves misfire and confused. Her legs weren’t right, but she somehow managed to stand. He slid out of her, and looked at her with the kind of desperation that nearly made her turn around and let him pin her against the wall again.

“Baby…” His voice was lust heavy.

“I’m not done with you, hun.” She gave him permission. His lips pressed against hers. He wrapped his hands around her hips. Thus they stumbled and tumbled into the bedroom. They fell on the neatly made bed, Pepper pinned below him, his cock already or perhaps still hard. It didn't matter they were in a place that allowed both of them to keep their strength.

His mouth didn't stop, moving between her lips, nipples, neck, her shoulder. She was getting fuzzy and her body was rolling against him, demanding penetration and another orgasm. She felt oddly demanding, but he seemed to be loving every minute of it. His arm wrapped under the middle of her back and pushed her against the pillows, her body sprawled below him, his arm pulled her hips up so he could push his cock in again.

“You’re so fucking wet baby.” He moved back and jerked his hips forward to prove that point, she pressed her head and shoulders back into the bed. “You feel so fucking good, dammit.” His hips moved a bit more, but this was much slower, that beast he kept restrained for an hour had faded, and she knew that he was a bit more clear headed now, though that would change in the coming minutes. Once she let him go twice he’d keep going until he had trouble breathing. She’d feel guilty, but he always seemed so content after it that she left him define those limits. Even if they did sometimes worry her. His hips shuffled forward, throwing her knees over his thighs. Leaving her legs spread wide.

“I want you to milk every last drop out of me babe, and I have just the way.” It should be illegal for him to talk like this. “And beautiful?” His hips pulled back and pushed forward, she moaned in replacement for ‘yes’. “I want to see if I can make you lose that filter again.”

“You’re a pervert, Tony.” She swallowed hard after those words, moaning again as he gave her shallow, little thrusts that teased after the sex they had against the wall. He shifted, not letting his hips stop their motion, though if he stopped Pepper knew she’d just pick them up. He felt just as good inside of her as she was sure he felt being inside of her.

There was the scrape of a wood drawer, and she glanced over to what he was doing. He had the little curved silver vibrator he made her. She bit her lip, looking up at him unsure. She didn't know if he intended for her to do something she wasn't really comfortable with. Over the internet was one thing, but with him there it was a bit like–

The next thing out was a length of insulated white wire. She didn't understand, and took a breath, she trusted him not to do anything she wasn't comfortable with. “I got you baby, just relax, let me take care of you.” His voice was rough, and his breathing still hard and picking up again. His hips kept the motion, keeping her focused on the feel of his cock inside of her. And she guessed that was his non-verbal way of saying he wasn't going to pull out of her.

The wire connected to the arc reactor, and he slid a piece of the vibrator back and plugged it in to the other end. Now she was interested at his science, this was the plugging in, he had mentioned in Mumbai. His hips moved from thrusts to a slow roll. The faint hum was barely audible over the sound of both of them breathing. His hand lowered and he pushed the vibrator against her clit. It hummed for a moment before she felt the little movements. One light, one harder, one light, one harder. She gasped pressing her head back into the pillows.

His hips slowly picked up their pace one hand between them holding onto the vibrator the other holding onto her waist, guiding her down the length of his cock. The rhythm of the vibrator slowly sped up and in a moment of muddy clarity she realized that it vibrated with the motion of his heart. The arc reactor powered it to follow that pattern. Her hips rolled towards him, the feeling encouraging her to make his heart pound. She wanted to but now she could feel it against her.

He moaned, taking in her reaction as the que to move faster. His hips slammed against hers, her legs spreading a bit wider, so he could have full access to her. He paused for all of a second pressing the vibrator against her then balancing it so the little curve pressed beside her clit, and he could free up his hands to hold onto her hips. He rocked slowly once more, though his heart was pounding even more, even with the slow motion. It was telling Pepper that he was dead set on something and she was going to feel every moment of it.

He grabbed onto her thighs, and once again began thrusting into her, pulling his cock out to push it, and each little motion that made his heart beat at a faster pace began to change the sensations for a while it matched his heartbeat, then she could feel each throb of his heart but there was always a slight buzz of vibration just from the heat between them she had to assume. He did some sort of programming at she wasn't going to question, she was too busy rolling her hips towards him and imploring him to fuck her like he had against the wall. She was craving him, and he seemed to get the hint, because his cock slowly began to pound into her. Still, he was a bit more gentle then he had been earlier, but part of that might have been the balance to keep the vibrator right where he wanted it.

“Oh fuck, Tony,” She fell into some wanton abandon. “More.” He obliged his cock sacrificing depth for speed, his heart jumping in his chest and Pepper could feel every minute, her legs tensing around his legs. Her body not sure if it should rock against his cock or his heartbeat. She could tell she was driving him wild. His hands were gripping at her, unable to pick where they wanted to grab her.

The depth back and speed partially sacrificed, but his heart was pounding in his chest, she pushed her hips up, trying to help him with the motions, moving the vibrator along her clit in all sorts of obscene ways that left her body a shaking mess as her pussy tensed, and gripped, demanding so much of him, and god how his body was giving.

“That’s it baby, milk me.” She wanted to slap him, kiss him, and fuck him until she couldn't breathe. “That’s so fucking good, Pepper.” His cock sliding in and out of her, and she felt like she was going to explode already but the beat of his heart and that hum, not to mention the twitch of his cock and the way it slid inside of her. She could hardly contain herself anymore.

“Tony, fuck, yes.” She was just moaning words and hoped they came out, she could hardly see from her half closed eyes, but she was close to an orgasm that she couldn't tell if it was building still or if she was holding it back. Her hands pressed against his stomach and chest, nails digging in as she curved forwards and flooded back losing sight for a moment, her entire body pulsing against him, and she was just as much milking his cock as she was getting those sounds out of his throat. His cock twitching even more inside of her.

She pressed her hips against him, rocking the vibrator against her clit She was already rolling on aftershocks and sending herself into a chain reaction orgasm, not giving herself time to cease as his cock pounded against the back of her pussy. She wanted him to come so hard he couldn't hold himself up. She wasn't sure how to do that but she was going to make him, if they had to keep going.

She felt starving and her body rocked and writhed against him, riding each of his moans, his pounding heart, and the heat of him inside of her. She grabbed onto his hips demanding him to bury himself to the hilt. She focused on her muscles, literally milking him. He nearly fell forward on her, but caught himself at the last moment. His thrust shallower as he just proceeded to rock the vibrator against her clit harder. Making her controlled muscle movements spasm. He was cursing loudly in her ear, not restraining his sounds or his body. Just having her how he wanted, but allowing her the same luxury.

He was shaking, holding back or trying to, and she was building to the next orgasm, she had no idea what number, but everything was white chaos around her, and all she could feel or think about was him and how he felt on top of her, his voice like honey in her ears, but with a bite, like hot chocolate with some chili.

“I’m going to burst baby, I’m gonna come, oh fuck, Pepper.” She could feel his cock twitching inside of her and she wanted to milk him for all he was worth, she wanted to make him lose himself like he made her.

“Fuck.” The curse was shaky, but the jerk from her hips gave her away, he just pressed forward, reared back and slammed into her, grinding into the throb from the lub-dub of his heart against her clit as one long groan announced his orgasm. His cock spasming with each pulse of come inside of her, it drove her to press up begging for a deeper that didn't exist, and part way through her body constricted around him and she let herself tremble against him.

His heart throbbed in his chest, and Pepper felt every single beat as he came, the whirlwind of feeling floored her and she couldn't practically go anymore, he seemed just as lost as her, his body slow on it’s response against her, saying that it was just going through muscle memory, she tried to breathe enough to get her head about her If he carried on it would kill them both.

Luckily, he seemed to understand, he was first, pulling himself back to sitting up he unplugged the vibrator, and pulled it off of her, not separating from her as he pushed it to the edge of the bed. He found her lips and they shared a lazy kiss, and he rolled her to her side, her leg over his hip.

They were both catching their breath, and Pepper wasn't sure if hers would ever recover. Either way, she was happily exhausted. He seemed to notice, he moved a hand behind her head and pulled her close, his fingers running through her hair. “Sleep, baby, I know I’m going to, and we can worry about clean up later.”

“Love you.”

“Love you the most.” She shook her head, too tired to argue, instead she wrapped her arm around him and pulled him close settling in to sleep.


	4. Trust Building Exercise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Standard; Perhaps they should have asked a few more questions about superhero training, because at the very least she could have been prepared.

The training together was a surprise. Not that it surprised either of them, watching Kat and Rowan together was scary and they were a solid moving unit. Any attempts with either of them would seem fumbling at best. Plus both of them were beginners. Pepper ran, did yoga, swam, and sometimes she even did a little weight training. But really her fitness was to blow off steam and keep up her health. Tony wasn't much better, he boxed, lifted things, bent into all sorts of strange positions, but now he was becoming a superhero and that required actual physical training.

That’s why they were watching the two assassin’s almost sexual display of flexibility and stretches to be done as a light workout, or after an actual workout. Pepper could have sworn that you stretched before. Rowan had corrected her, stating that stretching before a workout caused muscles to tighten. Unless you're doing fluid stretches such as yoga, tai chi, or in this case: couple’s yoga.

Both of them had balked at what that insinuated. Kat just chuckled, she explained that they didn’t think they were a couple but that’s what it was called. Since they were going to be a team they needed to have an understanding of each other. Even if physically they weren't going to fight side by side. Pepper needed an idea of how Tony’s body worked so she would know what she could tell him to do. Tony needed to emotional and trust connection with Pepper, that this exercise wasn’t just for physical health and welfare, but also a team and trust building exercise for both of them.

Tony had mumbled to Pepper when they were demonstrating that he was beginning to have regrets about their hiring choice. It was said in a half joking voice, but Pepper got that he was slightly uncomfortable. She didn’t know if it was from watching them or from the fact that they would soon be doing the same thing. Once Rowan and Kat were done showing them their first steps Pepper and Tony both sat down back to back on a yoga mat. It was strange to feel Tony’s body this close to hers, he was in a muscle shirt and shorts, and Pepper felt oddly exposed in the skintight thin-strap shirt and yoga pants. Still there they were and Pepper focused on the exercise.

“Okay, now Pepper you're going to move back into a backbend” Kat said. Trying to show the motion with her hands. “Just rest your weight against Tony and put your hands above your head.” Pepper slowly pushed her weight back against Tony, feeling oddly forceful. Tony still accepted the movement, bending at the waist, and she knew it was stretching his hips. He caught the sharp inhale of breath.

“Keep breathing, Stark, slow even breaths. Count them if you have to. Flexibility is not going to be your forte, but you need some.” Rowan was a much more short teacher. Pepper kept mindful to her breathing so she wouldn't get the same verbal treatment. Her hands moved over her head. “Now, grab onto her wrists, and create a fuller stretch. If it hurts or is uncomfortable for either of you, open the communications.”

“This is also a communication exercise, you both need to be comfortable telling each other how you're feeling about the situation.” Kat added, sitting on a medicine ball, it didn't even wobble as she put up her feet, balancing easily. “Don't be embarrassed about talking with us here. If you watch us train you’ll hear us discuss things that might not just be physical, if something about the situation sort of messes with our minds or emotions we’ll bring it up. Pepper, you need to know how he’s doing to keep him in tip shape so he doesn't get killed. Tony, you need to know if the mission is crippling her, because she can't guide if she’s panicking.” Rowan sat beside Kat on the floor. But neither of them looked the slightest bit judgmental. Pepper still counted her breathing, wondering how she asked Tony of all people how he was feeling.

He shocked her by going first. “You good?” It wasn't the most graceless way he could have said it but it was close.

“My lower back has never gotten a stretch like this, but I’m good. You okay?”

“Never did yoga before. I'm not really stretchy. Yoga always seemed a bit…. Silly, really.” That pause meant he remembered she did yoga and he didn't want to insult her choice of exercise. Though imagining Tony in one of her yoga classes gave her a little giggle. “What?”

“Imagining you in one of my yoga classes, though I'm sure you'd like it nothing but scantly clad women.”

“Perhaps, I judged prematurely.”

“You know, I think there are a few pamphlets for doing things prematurely.” She gave a little smile he couldn't see, but she could feel his laugh.

“I walked into that.”

“You did.” Pepper felt the stretch ebbing. She tensed her stomach. “Okay, now up. Then it’s your turn.”

“Okay,” He slowly moved her back up. Pepper was surprised that he had the smooth flow for that, then again she supposed he had his own kind of workout. She rolled her eyes as he brought her back up to sitting and slowly brought her arms to her sides like they had watched Rowan and Kat do. “I don't know about putting my weight on you.”

“Women are far more resilient than you're giving us credit for.”

“I know that, I know women can take a pounding, but I more meant you’re very small and I am quite heavy.”

“Tony, just do it.” She said ignoring the rest of his comment. She had no problem moving her body forward, stretching her hips, she kept breathing slow and even feeling Tony’s weight press against her back. She grabbed onto his wrists, and he could almost feel him groan. Wondering the last time he had done anything like this. All that sitting, slouching, and not moving had to be terrible on his body. No wonder Rowan and Kat had suggested this. “You good?”

“I ache.” She felt him laugh a bit at that. “I didn't realize I had muscles there. But no, I’m okay, it’s not too much, just never have done this before.”

“Okay, keep breathing, we’ll stay for five if you can.” It didn’t mean to sound like a challenge, though she knew Tony took it as such. She could feel he steel up his resolve for five breaths with his body in this position. Pepper counted each and every one of his exhales. At five she rolled back up, and she could almost feel Tony tensing and moving into his usual resting position.

“Don't push yourself too much, yoga is supposed to be at your pace Tony. You go into a pose as deep as you can handle. If it feels good you stay and explore it.”

“Pepper, I’m going to try not to comment about you telling me to go as deep as I want and explore. It hurt but did feel good in an odd way. I’m fine.”

“You're pushing yourself too much. And–”

“Woah, guys, don't fight. Talk.” Kat added. “Fighting begets both of you getting angry and not listening to each other. Constructive disagreements.” Pepper and Tony could both agree in that moment they didn't like being told what to do by a thirteen year old. As if reading their mind Rowan chimed in:

“Disagreeing is okay, I think what Stark did was stupid, but he wants to prove a point. Pepper, you figure out his motivations and you have to defuse. You've been doing it for a long time, I'm sure you can still do it now. I’d broach it like this: Tony if you push yourself too hard you are going to injure yourself, thus causing you to have to stop, putting a wrench in your schedule and you'd have to take a break. Go at a pace that won't hurt you. And you don't have to go so far into it. It’s obvious you aren't a very flexible guy, this is about building that up not suddenly becoming it.”

“I feel like my mother just told me off.” Pepper caught Rowan rolling his eyes. “I get all of your points, but I’m fine.”

“Your funeral.” Rowan said with a shrug. “Pose two, I want you both to bring your left hand to your right knee, then put your right hand back on your partner’s knee. Don't cop a feel or I will take your hand off of your partner and crunch it under my boot.”

Pepper decided she'd much rather hear it from a thirteen year old. At least Kat was nice about things. Then again Rowan’s forwardness did often time offset Tony’s and while they might head butt a little both men could verbally agree to disagree on a point and still maintain civility. Perhaps the influence was good. She moved her left hand over to her knee, and slowly brought her right hand back and put it on Tony’s thigh. She realized she was touching bare skin, and could almost feel a blush form.

“Use your inhale to go deeper into the stretch, and then pull on their knee to lengthen and twist the back, getting rid of the lower back tension.” Kat said. Pepper took a deep breath and slowly pulled on Tony’s knee twisting her back a bit more, she stopped when it pulled too much, and it was even weird to feel them move against each other. The insinuation in her mind did make her blush, she focused: inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale…. until the thought vanished from her mind.

Tony’s hand on her knee-slash-thigh didn't help any. He had rough calloused hands, that feel oddly good against her and even though it was her knee (more thigh if she was being honest.) it sent a very interesting tingle down into her solar plexus. They held this for five breaths as well. Just stretching out their back, she tried not to think about proximity, and she was very glad Tony couldn't see her face.

“Inhale and come back to the center.” Rowan said as gently as his voice could get. “Now switch sides. Right hand, left knee, left hand partner’s knee and stretch for five breaths.” They moved to the same position and Pepper knew on this side she couldn't go as deep, her breathing got a little less controlled, this was her weight side.

“You okay, Pep?” Oddly, Tony seemed to notice.

“Yes, every person has the side of them that bears of of their weight, mine is left, it counters with my right foot first steps.” She said explaining in short hand what she learned from her yoga class.

“Ah, okay.”

“You alright?”

“Yep, this I can to, this is how I pop my back though usually it’s with a chair.” Pepper put that in the category of things she’s never seen Tony do before. She did trust though, all that sitting, no doubt he popped his back in on occasion. They moved back to the center and took a few breaths before Kat spoke up.

“Okay, Pepper, you're going to demo this for Tony, since he’s never done yoga. Tony up, Pepper go into downward-facing dog.” There was a shift between both of them, and a small snicker from Tony, no doubt about the name of the pose. Pepper moved onto her hands and the balls of her feet and tried to to feel stupid in front of her once-boss in this position.

“Now Tony stand in front of her hands. Feet a bit more out. Little more… There we go. Now, don't cop a feel, but, hands on her hips.” Pepper about backed out right then and there, but Tony’s hand were on her. On her lower back just above her hip joint. She felt her breath catch. His hands were much larger than she had given them credit for, and they were really close to grabbing her ass and calling it a night.

“Now lean your weight forward, this is going to help Pepper stretch out her lower back, and get the back of your legs. So go slow, make sure she can handle your weight and balance.”

This time Tony did do as instructed. Leaning forward slowly, pressing his hands into the very lowest part of her back, she about groaned from how good that stretch felt. She'd been in this pose a million times and had never felt anything like it before. They held the pose for a few moments. No doubt making sure both of them were ready for the next part.

“Now, Tony, bend your knees and then press almost like you're doing odd standing girl push ups.” Pepper had to wonder why in the heck this was a part of it, but feeling the little pulse from his motions basically massaging her back in a place that she couldn't believe she held tension explained everything. The stretch-massage was glorious. But she realized something else, this was for balance. When he was sure Pepper had the balance she needed they moved on.

“Now, this one we might have to modify, given,” Kat said, no doubt indicating. “But Tony Lean forward, you're going to put your sternum to her sacrum.”

“I'm putting my what where?”

“Your arc reactor, to her tailbone.” Rowan simplified. Pepper blushed, hidden behind her hair. “Don't press too hard, but you're going to align her femur in her hip socket, align your back. If your chest starts to hurt, let us know, because you're a special case. Pepper mention to him if it hurts as well.”

Pepper would have sworn it was going to hurt one of them, but they aligned, oddly well. His hands didn't linger on the sides of her hips longer than it took for him to get in position. He was heavy, but she could balance his weight. She could feel her body and his aligning, and something about this felt terribly intimate. They waited only a moment before she felt Rowan’s hand on her ribs, pressing and curving back up towards Tony’s stomach and chest.

“Breath from here, Pepper.” He said softly. Pepper tried her best. Tony’s weight pressing against her back. Trying to ignore the very intimate feelings that were associated with having him pressing this close to her. “Hold it for five, then Tony you'll move back and then you'll swap.”

Those were the five longest breaths of her life. She felt Tony’s hands on her hips and tried to ignore how they felt as he pulled himself back to standing, she did as well, taking a step back. “Did you get the gist of the pose.”

“Got the gist.” He moved down, clumsily, but managed something that looked like beginners. But she was proud he hadn't laughed and left already. She swallowed before putting her hands against the small of his back Feeling muscles, and realizing that her thumbs were touching his back. Trying not to think as she shifted like he had and the slight groan that came from him that sounded too sexual to ignore.

She pressed her chest against his back, resting her body against him. She could feel how stocky he was, how much muscle he had compared to her. He was built very solidly. She knew he was toned but she hadn't realized. She, obviously, hadn't realized a lot (or she had, and she chose not to think about it.) Five breaths later both of them were facing each other. Pepper noticed he looked thoughtful, the kind of look he got when he was thinking over something either complicated or brand new.

They were motioned to sit down, both of them facing each other Pepper found she couldn't keep eye contact. They both sat feet against each others, Tony’s knees slightly bent, but Pepper’s just fine, and they grasped hands stretching her hips and his. She tried to ignore the way his skin felt against hers as he grabbed onto her wrists per Kat’s instruction, pulling her forward, then she pulled him, noticing how his body nearly jolted when she met the end of his ability. If he wouldn't speak up Pepper would learn the signs. They slowly lifted their legs, both balancing and carrying part of the other’s weight. They shifted their hands inside between their legs and found themselves now looking at each other, not so much talking but just looking. Pepper looking over the way the muscles in his arms, chest and legs shifted and flexed with their movements, and she could only assume that he was looking at the same thing on her. They twisted and leaned to either side grabbing onto the other’s foot. Then after a moment the other way. Pepper couldn't believe how oddly erotic, or maybe just sensual, this felt.

She knew they'd be close she watched Kat and Rowan do it, but something about how both of them were moving, just felt like some strange courtship before sex. She very briefly let her mind feel the way he grasped her wrists to pull her into a forward bend, leaning his body weight on top of her. He smelt like coconuts, normal, but also like greasy, sweat, and that general normal Tony scent that she really noticed with him on top of her. She blushed, and couldn't get it to go away.

“Little longer?” She asked softly, making him think that it just felt good. Which it did. But that was a secondary motivation.

“’Kay, Pep.” He settled resting his weight on her and put helping her stretch. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and pulled herself a bit deeper, groaning a little as her lower back just seemed to align just the way it needed to with the bit of help. Slowly, once her blush faded and her back felt heavenly, she pulled herself back up and grabbed Tony around the shoulders leaning against him and stretching out his back. It caused it to pop, and it sounded painful, but his body just sort of slumped into a relaxed sort of peace. She smiled a bit.

It took a moment, and she swore she felt hesitation, but his hands wrapped around her waist, and pulled himself closer to her. She couldn't really ignore the feeling of his hands on the open back of her thin-strap shirt. They were warm, and rough, and felt good. She tried to think of other things, but that little crush she had seemed to be rearing it’s ugly head at the worst time. When he was so close to her. Then again, it was probably why it was. Just a reminder that she liked him, and he was touching her. He looked tired when the moved back from the position. But oddly reinvigorated as well.

Pepper gave him a little smile that he returned. Rowan told Pepper to move back on her back She did so slowly, left leg still bent right leg out, and Tony’s hand guided her knee to press against her chest, her foot pressed against his hip, and he stretched out her inner thigh, She could feel the groan before it happened and stopped it as her hips opened up, and relaxed. This position looked dirty, so she just kept her eyes closed. Focusing on breathing, just focusing on something other than his hands on either side of her shoulders, using his hip to press her knee closer to her chest.

After a moment they shifted, and this time her other hip popped, She had a little shiver from pain, but now her hip felt better. “Pepper?” Tony asked after a moment, she did the dumbest thing she could and opened her eyes. Watching him look down at her, his hip pressing her leg forward arms on either side of her head. It wasn't much of a stretch for her imagination to see this in a different (more naked) light.

“I’m okay, that hip does that sometimes.” He nodded. Then pressed his hip forward, letting her go deeper into the stretch. She regretted having her eyes open because now if she had one of those dreams she tried to ignore in the morning, it wasn't going to be hard to imagine him on top of her.

Pepper moved her hands to his wrists and watched him shudder. She didn't quite know why as she pressed her body down towards him to let her hip go deeper. Still focusing on her breathing. As they moved more and more together to come in and out of poses, she helped him stretch out his shoulders. Each pose they were given focused on one of their body parts. They were specific to both of them, a focus on Tony’s shoulders, upper back, arms, and mid-back. Pepper’s lower back, mid back, hips, and side body. She felt like jelly by the time Rowan and Kat left them to run through the closing set of poses. She had been given instructions, but Rowan explained that they would get fruit, vegetables, and water or juice for them.

“How are you feeling, Pepper?” Tony asked as they were back to back once more.

“Wonderful surprisingly. How do you feel about yoga?”

“I might ask you to teach me some of the individual things. I feel so relaxed I could sleep, but so full of energy I want to run around.” She laughed at the comment. She remembered early yoga classes. She knew exactly how he felt.

“Tomorrow I wake you up and we'll do a sun salute.”

“And then eat some granola, and smoke a joint, and plant a tree. Like a goddamn hippie.” She could feel his smile.

“It helps with stress, that’s why I did it, you're a stressful guy. Right leg out, left leg bent then turn to your right, I'll go left.” Tony followed her instructions and they were nearly nose to nose. She bit her lip and watched him lick his. “Now lean back over my leg, this will stretch your chest. Arms over your head once you're down.”

They both leaned back. His weight against her thigh, and hers against his. Pepper could feel her sternum wanting to pop, or just stretch like this a little longer. “Since we're slowing down think you can hold this for seven breaths?”

“Yeah, this feels fantastic.” Pepper counted her breaths, she noticed Tony trying to follow hers, and so she thought it was only fair to count hers. At breath five, she felt his hand shift and him press his palm against her calf. At breath seven as they moved up she felt his hand drag up her leg to her thigh. She could feel herself wanting to blush again. “Do we go the other way now?”

There was a slightly different quality to his voice, one Pepper hadn't heard before, one that sounded sure, but almost smooth. All she could do in response was nod, and chew on her lower lip a bit more. “Yes, just to complete the rotation.” They swapped sides, this time his hand had no pretense it landed on her calf and his thumb slid along the fabric and they both stretched out. His fingers running along her leg closer to the inseam of her pants this time. She felt a shiver from the touch. “Tony what are you doing?”

“Testing the waters.”

“What waters?” He just smiled, the sort of enigmatic smile that said he was up to no good. Though Pepper was inclined to let him continue. They were back to back once more, until he moved, and she decided to sit for a bit, and not lose the breathing or the relaxation for a little longer. It wasn't until she felt Tony’s chest on her back and the inside of his thighs against her sides that she understood he wasn't done doing his tests. His hands wrapped around her waist and slowly lowered her back against him, shuffling her hips up a bit. She leaned back against him, her head on the other side of his arc reactor.

It was only then she noticed the reason for his pseudo-science. Gym shorts did little to hide an erection, and she could feel it pressing into the small of her back. He wasn’t all the way hard, but he was getting there, she wanted to blush and scramble away but his hands urged her to stay rubbing down the sides of her arms.

“Communication exercise, if you want me to stop, say so.” The words were almost purred, covered in his very arousing musk that just made Pepper want to stay forever, but pull away.

“Tony, what are you doing?”

“Touching you, opening communication, not being able to handle the unresolved sexual tension anymore. Pepper, if I'm wrong I'll eat my socks. And we both know I'm not. We’re alone.” His hand was crawling up her arm along her collarbone, slowly moving down her chest, not touching her breasts yet, but inching ever closer, waiting for permission. She could feel him shift trying to press himself against her back for friction.

“Tony, Rowan and Kat could walk in at any moment.”

“I think they left because of the Ust.” It took Pepper to realize uh-st was the phonetic equivalent of U.S.T. Or unresolved sexual tension. “And I don't think they'll return until it’s resolved. Pepper, I don't know if you realized it but we were basically gratuitously eye fucking each other in front of them.” Now Pepper was blushing and Tony’s fingers slid up her neck causing a little moan.

“Damn your hands.” That just seemed to encourage his finger’s explorations, sliding down her neck, along her collarbone, and this time sparing no permission to push under her shirt and circle around her breast. His palm pressing into her already slightly erect nipple. Before he captured it between two his his fingers and rolled it. “Tony…” She didn't want to tell him to stop, she should, oh god how she should. But this was a dream come true.

“Pepper, I want you,” That statement was enough to send heat between her legs. “I've wanted you for a long while. I can't handle this anymore. I need to be inside of you.” Fuck heat, there was fire in her stomach, and it was demanding more than her ignoring it to go away. More than her hands, she wanted to feel his weight against her, to feel him inside her. She'd been a good girl long enough. She cursed him.

“Stop being so fucking attractive.” She could feel him laugh a bit at the comment.

“Can’t help it babe, the attractive is all inborn.” In retaliation she pressed her back against the becoming-far-more-obvious erection. She heard him try to stifle a moan. “Please tell me that’s a yes, I promised myself I'd cut a lot of casual sex out of my life and I'm not big on masturbating. And this isn't one of those erections I can just cold shower away.”

“Tony, shut up, it’s a yes.” With that, his other hand grasped onto her other breast, and he was rolling both her nipples between his thumb and index finger, lightly enough her hips were shifting. She wanted to touch him and this position didn’t offer her any way to do so. Other than unintentionally with her back. She pulled herself up and turned around, his fingers slid along her cheek before pulling her into a kiss She imagined that if they kissed it wouldn't be this rushed or needy. But she hadn't planned for this circumstance, she wanted just as much. For once, she didn't have time for full blown plans.

His hands found the hem of her shirt and was quickly pulling it up, her fingers pressed against his chest. Feeling his heat, breath, and that very distinct taste of him. He even tasted slightly of coconut. She was glad she didn't mind the taste, there was little he could do about it. His other hand slid along her now naked back and down to her ass. Grabbing onto her, and pulling her forward so she could be on his lap. Her thigh on top of his and now through their thin pants she could feel his now fully fledged erection against her.

He broke the kiss to pull off her shirt and press his lips against the side of her neck. She had not expected the slight scratch and tickle from his beard or mustache. His lips were wet as they pressed down her neck and to her collarbone, his tongue following along the line of the bone, before slowly dipping down so he could kiss and lick his way down to her nipple. His tongue snaking along the skin, her hips pressing into his erection. Her mind shorting for a small moment before she realized that this was happening.

He leaned her back against his arm, his lips following all sorts of invisible lines along her chest and stomach, making her skin get goosebumps and her body just get more and more wanting. Perhaps some of the rumors were true. She couldn't believe how quickly she had been reduced to moaning and pressing against him. But if he was right, he had somehow in the course of partner’s yoga seduced her brain into this. Not that she minded.

But it was happening. His lips were travelling along her stomach, towards her navel and she shivered and tried to ignore how it tickled. He moved her back on the mat. Fingers catching the waistband of her pants and pulling them down to her ankles, along with her underwear. Bent over her his hands on either sides of her hips, his lips resumed their movements, and she whimpered. He looked up at her.

“Yes baby?”

“Don't say that. And shirt off, not fair.” She didn't know when English became so difficult, but for the life of her she couldn't manage to pull any of her other language either. He smiled and sat back up yanking off his shirt without grace. Throwing it away to the floor and leaving himself wonderfully shiftless. She watched as his body moved along her, back down placing kisses along her hipbone, then down just the the line just above her public bone, she caught her fingers in his hair.

His kisses and licks didn’t stop. Kissing the side of her hip bone and leaving a little bruise there. He moved back down going along the sensitive skin where hip connected to pelvis. She tugged up on his hair. “What are you doing?”

“Making you feel good, baby. I know I get to be inside you, but this is for you.” She shivered and couldn't even think of a retort as his lips went back to work, sliding his body down still holding her hips and thighs, his lips tracing the outer lips before his tongue pushed back. She felt a flush of embarrassment. No one had ever down this, and she couldn't imagine that Tony Stark, international playboy, who was notoriously selfish was doing this to her first.

She shuddered as his tongue slid down the side of her clit, she almost tugged his head up. Wondering if this was some sort of ploy for him to get a blowjob, but all she could do was shiver as his tongue pressed deeper sliding along the inner lips and down to her entrance. The tip of his tongue pushing a bit deeper and her thighs pressed together. Rubbing against the scratch and tickle of his facial hair which just added.

“Oh god, Tony.” She could help the moan as it stroked before pressing inside, then going back to stroking. Her hips moved on their own accord, and she began grinding against his tongue. Moving it where she wanted it. She was panting before she was really ready for it. She tried to gain some type of composure. But as soon as she stopped his tongue started a circuit, sliding up and tonguing around her clit for a moment before dipping back down so it was inside of her.

“Tony, god, oh fuck.” He shifted and let his head come back for air, she almost shoved his head back down, before a hand moved off her thigh and his fingers worked their way inside her. Two of them pressing inside of her. She nearly screamed, but instead just panted at the ceiling. She knew he had experience, but this was ridiculously mind melting. Her hips pressed against his fingers. And just when she got adjusted, his fingers curved up, hunting, and they both knew when he found what he was looking for inside of her, because she had to cover her mouth to stop from moaning loud enough all of New York was going to know what Tony was doing.

“Tony, oh fuck… oh god.” His tongue pressed against her again, sliding along her clit, softly and it was just enough that both her hands pressed against the top of his head, and her thighs were making it impossible for him to move. She could feel the burning in her just amplify, and her hips thrust against him, she was close. “Please don't stop. Oh god, don’t stop.” Her body was shaking, and his fingers pressed deeper, then back his tongue working in tandem with his fingers and Pepper couldn't hold back any more her back arched and she could feel her orgasm roll over her, making every limb tense, relax, and twitch.

As she was still marveling in afterglow, he pulled back from her, now, much looser grip. “Baby,” his fingers were still inside of her and he leaned forward and kissed her. With no regard to what he just did. He slowly pulled his fingers out, ignoring her whimper. “I need inside you.”

“Oh Tony, please.” She shivered, watching him pull back, wiping his face with the back of his forearm. Then he pulled off the shorts he was wearing, Pepper glanced down anticipation flaring at the sight of his cock, wanting it more than ever inside of her. Her fingers pressed against his chest, she pulled herself up to sitting pressing her lips against his neck, he shifted so he could kiss her, his tongue sliding along her lips, before she allowed it to press between her lips, and slide along hers.

Her hips shifted wanting him on top of her and to feel that cock sliding inside of her. She felt greedy and a bit drunk on lust, but that was fine. Right now it was fine. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled him on top of her. She could feel his cock slide along her stomach, with a little shift, he could slide it between her pussy lips and stroke for a brief moment. She was sensitive and felt desperately hungry for him. She pressed her hips up trying to push him inside of her.

“Hush babe,” He broke the kiss. “If I push into you, I'm just going to come. You've got me so turned on. You don't know how bad I've needed to be in you.” That just made her hips strain to get him in, but she understood. She knew enough about men that over excitement could totally kill the moment. But she had one orgasm and wanted another. She wanted to give him one. She wanted to hear him moaning her name, moaning in general, breathing hard because of her.

She gave him his moment, his breath was already rough from all the kissing, and he gave no warning when he shifted his hand between them and aimed his cock so it could press inside of her. She moaned in relief, her legs pressing against his hips. Her hands digging into his shoulders she moaned into his shoulder. His moan was trapped between her ear, his lips, and her shoulder. It just echoed.

“Oh fuck baby, fuck.” She heard him catching his breath, before he started to move, it wasn't fast, or slow, or rough, or gentle, but all of them at the same time. She couldn't get used to a feeling, which made it hard to think at all, all she could seem to do was hold onto his shoulders and rock with him, trying to match his erratic pacing. He seemed to try a few different things before her breathing was ragged, her vision was getting spotty, and he found the right places inside of her to make that heat build again.

“Tony, oh god, like that, oh god, more.” He shivered and kept his thrusts the same, pulling himself nearly out before burying himself inside of her. He was panting, moaning against her ear. Whispering words she couldn't focus on but she swore it was something about how good she felt and the word ‘baby’ one too many times. She couldn't focus at all, instead she just writhed under him, forcing her body up against him and trying to get her orgasm. Because it was so close. She would probably attack him if he attempted to stop right now. Her legs were crossed at the small of his back to try to push him deeper with his thrust. “Tony, tony, don’t stop, don’t stop. Fuck god Tony, yes,I-I–”

“It’s okay baby, you can come.” He pushed deeper now, driven to see her orgasm was all she could guess. She shuddered and it didn't take much more than a few more strokes and she could feel her body spasming, that just made him moan even more against her ear.

“Tony, I want it, I want you.. Oh god, please, your turn.”

He needed no more prompt, he rocked into her, harder, thrusting inside of her with a bit more force, his moaning and breathing just increasing, getting louder and louder as he was reaching his own peak. She could feel him twitching inside of her, and it was just driving her, and now she was so focused on feeling him come. That the thought was getting to her, her body rocked, both of them whispering in a very broken language, between moans.

His hips shuddered, his body shivering forward. His curse was barely audible over his moans as he came. Pepper found herself still rocking enjoying every last moment of this before reality came back and she was left with the very real fact she just slept with her once boss. He still thrust even after his orgasm riding the final waves and it was enough, enough for another small orgasm to curl her toes and leave her near breathless.

Both of them were panting, still lost in chemical euphoria somewhere in post orgasm paradise. But soon reality would be back. Pepper could feel it creeping up her spine and coming back to her. He kissed her almost as if he could sense reality encroaching on their very private moment.

“Yes, Pepper you just slept with me. No, I'm not going to drop you now, don't freak out.” Tony said his voice still heavy from lust, and she could feel his hips shifting as if another round was exactly what he wanted. “Please don't hate me.” That was mumbled almost too soft to hear. “Let’s just both catch our breath, grab a smoke, and then talk about this like adults.”

It was strange to hear him be so calm, she kind of liked it, but she could feel a fear setting in. He moved slowly pulling out of her, leaving her feeling very empty. She wrapped her arms around him. She didn't want fear right now, or reality, she was tired of denying herself. She wanted this, for right now. Even if he freaked out about it later, or she did.

“I know baby, I want right now too.” His arms wrapped around her.

“Just a bit longer, Tony”

“’Course babe.” His lips pressed against her cheek with a scratch and a tickle. “We could make a bit longer be a lot longer, if you’ll have me.”

“Talk later, body now.” Tony nodded and gave her another kiss. Both of them could be responsible in a moment. Right now it was their moment to live in the present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rowan -- Since it's been mentioned a few times, is the alternate name for Hawkeye... Clint is well, one letter off, and not that good to moan (which is one of my tests in a name.) Plus, the back story is so skewed from canon a new name is okay. He's just taken the Hawkeye mantle, much like Kate Bishop. In my canon, Clint Barton was a taken name, stolen from a dead guy in California, who Rowan stole the name of so he could come back to the States without his felonies following him.  
> Kat -- Is Rowan's teenage daughter. Her real name is Katherine, but she traveled using the name Kate Bishop. Bringing in the canon in my own little way. Disagree all you want, but their backstory is substantially different.


	5. Night’s Framework

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simple: The nightly routine, something to help the body realize it’s time for bed. Following a pattern that had been set up for months, just to simply say ‘goodnight.’

After a while, people living together develop a routine. One person might need about an hour in the shower just to calm down, and relax. Hopefully, it will be enough to help him fall asleep. The other half, sometimes joins in, leading to the beginnings of the other pre-sleeping activities. Other times, she just brushes her hair, washes off her makeup, and brushes her teeth. She puts on her nightclothes which often consist of one of his shirts (anymore, she knows she has pajamas somewhere but she could swear they've been hidden or something.) and some underwear. She'll settle down in the bed, and read over the last press of the day, or read a book, on a rare occasion she’ll turn on the news and watch it until she hears him heading toward the bed.

He doesn't often stay all night, rarely has Pepper woken up with him beside her, or had him fall asleep beside her. But he makes an effort to at least come and tuck her in, and keep this routine going. It’s his break from science, his break from work, if he takes no others in a day this is his one. (Two, he often stops to have a cup of coffee with her in the morning. Unless, he is really lost in his zone.)

Pepper wouldn't complain, or nag him about that. The fact he even did this at all was progress. She remembered when she would get ready for bed, fall asleep and wake up all without seeing him. She could find him in his lab, looking like he hadn't slept, but completely into his work. Then it was difficult to pull him away even to say good morning. Pepper knew he was used to his own schedule, his own routine, adjusting for another was an extraordinary feat. But he did it. She heard the shower shut off, in turn she put her book up. Not wanting him to chuck it on the floor making her lose the page (again).

There was a pattern, sometimes a complex one that guided them. But somehow with these patterns it was enough to keep it simple. Tony would shower, he'd smell like the lingering cologne (it was somehow dark and citrusy and it was the only thing Pepper could find that matched the coconut smell), vaguely like his workshop, and a lot like soap. Tony was the only man she knew who spent as much money as her on grooming products. He had face wash, toners, moisturizers, shampoos. Somehow he could go through the whole thing in under twenty minutes. Unless he had to shave and do his hair. In which case, the whole affair could take anywhere from forty minutes, to an hour and a half. As long as it took Pepper to get ready for a function.

She did appreciate how well he took care of himself. She knew part of it was from his time as a very photographed playboy, now he was a very photographed superhero. He wanted to always look his best. Pepper once inquired if he was very conscious, or just narcissistic. He laughed and didn’t respond. Later, she found a book on her desk. It looked ages old. The cover didn't even have a title, no doubt at one point it did, but skin oil had worn away the gold. Old book indeed. Turning the cover she say the title: “A Gentleman’s Guide To Etiquette” published in 1875. Thumbing through the book did little to answer her question, and now she had plenty more.

Upon walking into his lab, she inquired. He quickly rattled off a bunch of rules. ‘Always care what you look like; take no day off from excellence.’; ‘be considerate, don't steal cabs, or cut in line.’; ‘Always be honest about your intentions; do not lie.’ She almost laughed as he recited them. Something about Tony being a gentleman was ridiculous. But the more she thought about it the more it made sense, when he cared, and really did. He would be all the things he listed. But most days he didn't care, and he made it known, grooming and honesty seemed to be what he most took from the manual. Later she read the book, and giggled at the idea of Tony in a waistcoat and cravat.

She heard the light click off, looking over to the bathroom, he managed to get something on, as opposed to him just coming to bed without any clothes. Not that she minded she knew he was comfortable, but she still wasn't used to his comfort in nudity. She didn’t know if she ever would be. He was just in his underwear, but it didn't detract. In some ways she thought it was much sexier than anything else. Even with his still damp hair spiking up and wild. Even as he yawned as he moved over to his side of the bed.

“Surprised I'm not finding you reading.” He laid down heavily, the bed bowing to his weight. She turned towards him as he pulled up the comforter, so both of them could be under it.

“Didn’t want to lose my page. I didn’t know if you were going to come out of the shower and pounce.” She gave him a little smirk, to imply and give the okay to his intentions for their nightly routine.

“Maybe I'm turning over a new leaf and won’t need to get laid as often as possible. Maybe I'd be like most men and do it once a week or month.”

“You'd explode.”

“You would too. I've got you on my sex-need level.” He smiled at her, raising an eyebrow, she could feel the light blush on her cheeks.

“I don't know if I'm as…” She gestured looking for the right words.

“Horny as me?” He shook his head and pulled her over to him. One arm wrapped around her waist and the other of her side turning her towards him. “You are, don't try to deny it. You were even ready for a pouncing.”

“Tony–” Anything she might have wanted to say to the contrary was disregarded in favor of his kisses. First they were soft, testing her willingness, she knew that. He understood that he was hyper-sexual (Pepper would bet money that he was not just an addict, that something about him just made him needy), so did Pepper, and when she offered no resistance they became a bit more heated, more needy. His lips pressing against hers, slowly, coaxing. Before moving his tongue was sliding along her lower lip. He pulled away before she could even return the favor, his teeth sliding along her bottom lip. His tongue quickly eased the slight discomfort away, now she could open her mouth to slid her tongue along his. She felt a familiar tingle, more like vibration shoot through her body and settle around her solar plexus.

She was going to call this the Tony effect. He didn't have to do much more then offer her a few kisses, and her body willed itself open, she could already feel her body reacting to him. She knew he was going to pounce tonight, she didn't wear her underwear for that reason. He wasn't kind to her underwear (or really kind depending on how you looked at it.) His fingers tightened around her waist, and he shifted her, moving her down on the bed – Rolling her onto her back and bringing one hand up to the side of her head curling his fingers in her hair. Her hands found their own place of comfort on his shoulders, holding onto the side of his neck as their lips and tongues continued to press into each other.

He slid his other hand down, under her shirt and up to her breasts, his fingers wrapping around the whole thing, before massaging slightly, his palm folding over her nipple and making her squirm and press towards him. Before his lips broke the kiss she could taste his arousal, or perhaps, smell it enough to taste it, it just made her shiver and his lips moved along her cheek to her ear. Following paths and wants she couldn't guess, as his lips took her earlobe between them and for a brief second made her thighs press together. His hand working in time with his lips, moving between her breasts, his lips moving along the side of her neck.

She knew better than to just sit idly by, she had their first few times, not know how to turn him on, let alone what she could even try. His experience had shown, but she had begun to explore in the following sessions and she knew how to get him past his proverbial cut off point. Her nails slid along the side of his neck, she could feel the shudder move through his back, her other hand held onto the muscle of his shoulders. Using it to balance as she moved the hand still pressed against the side of her head to her lips. Kissing his palm before pressing her lips against his fingertips. She almost felt the moan before she heard it.

His lips descended to her shoulder and collarbone, her body pressing up towards him. His tongue tracing some pattern she couldn't fathom or describe. She just knew his thumb was dragging along her lips, and his other hand was yanking on the bottom of her (his) shirt. Trying to pull it up without disrupting the motions they were in. He moved down not caring about the cloth on her chest, taking her nipple into his mouth through the fabric. Her back arched, and he pulled the shirt up to her waist. There was a shuffle and he pulled his mouth back and pressed his hand against the small of her back, pulling her into a sitting position so he could take off the rest of the shirt.

Now naked, he wasted no time finishing his trails his tongue flicking along every little sensitive spot he had found. Making her whine in need before she was even ready to do so. He wanted the control this evening was all she could gather. It was always difficult to tell with him. Most nights, they both enjoyed swapping between the role of who was in control of the act. She'd ask, but it would probably just get mangled in her moan, and instead she just relaxed against his tongue, teeth, and lips motions along her chest, breasts, and stomach. His fingers moving so he could clutch onto her waist.

He moved up slowly, his lips pressing against hers once more. His hips pressed forward, and through his boxers she could feel how hard he was. (That was probably why he wanted control.) He ground against her for a moment. Breaking the kiss to moan against her lips. Her hands moved down pushing him up enough she could slide her fingers down his chest, relishing the skin and muscle there for a moment. His hips pressed harder against her, he could feel his cock twitch against her, trying to ignore clothes and just find his way inside of her. The whole thought process gave her a shudder, and she stroked his chest and stomach down to the waistband of his boxers. She knew she was slightly teasing him with how slow she grabbed on to the fabric and pulled it from him. The pace rewarded her with a long moan from deep in his throat as she freed him.

He had to shift to help her get them the rest of the way down. On his knees how, he curled his hands around her thighs, and pulled her to him lifting her to rest against his legs. One hand wrapped around her waist to help keep her balanced; as the fingers on his other hand wrapped around the base of his cock. She could figure, even in this state of mind, he had been turned on most of the day, and he held off until this moment. It was oddly sweet, though she didn't mind him randomly texting her, calling her to his lab, or finding her when the mood struck him. As long as he was in the clear from her – and she didn't mind his bodies odd timing when it wanted sex – it would always make her day a little more exciting.

He slid the length along her, stopping only when he could almost push in, before sliding back up, rubbing her clit light enough it made her legs tense up and her head fall back. She raised a hand to his thigh and held on. No longer having his back, neck, or shoulders to grab on to, this would do.

“Don't tease me, Tony.” She managed almost breathless from his continual motion.

“Not teasing, watching.” His voice was rough, laden down with desire. She rolled her hips up, trying to get him to press inside. When he resisted her she could feel a slight pout coming on, she quickly squashed the idea and looked up at him. His eyes met hers, nearly black from the lack of light, though the blue that reflected in his eyes, definitely gave her enough light to see that those same eyes were half lidded, and practically drowning in lust. He broke the look first his eyes moving back down, watching his cock slide along her pussy. She bit her lip and pressed her hips up again, more demanding this time because this was becoming torture.

“Tony,” She both moaned and whined as the head of his cock was rubbing her clit, back and forth, purposefully but slowly. Using a rhythm she didn't even use when she masturbated. She moaned, her hips rolling and circling, trying for stimulation and to get him inside.

“God damn, babe.” He pressed his length down harder against her very willing body. She pressed up, the hand on his leg gripping at his thigh, trying to keep her nails from digging in, but he didn't seem to mind if they were. He pressed down enough he could push himself inside. It was slow, just like the rest of it had been, but it hit all the right spots. His cock seated inside of her, his hand moved up to grab at her hips, holding her up against him. She pressed down on the bed and slid him all the way inside. Her whole body both tensed and moaned in relief. There were few feelings in the world that compared to this.

He didn't move either of them for a moment, and Pepper wondered for just a moment if she was spasming around him, and completely lost it in the euphoria of having him there. She must have been downright horny to be this gone already. Usually their nightly romps were a bit slower, more punctuated with reaffirming or reconnecting. This was sex, pleasure, want, and deep need.

“Fuck, baby,” She raised her other hand up to his forearm, holding onto him so she could push her hips down against him. His hands tensed, holding onto her a bit tighter, and both of their moans mingled in the air for a long moment. His eyes caught hers, and they both panted, her full of him, and him filling her up.

She took a breath and focused. Rolling her hips slightly, but moving the muscles inside her, massaging him from inside. She listened for the hitch of breath and the groan that escaped him, his hips pushing against her harder, rutting to get more of the feeling. He lost himself for a moment in the feeling. Pushing against her as hard as he could, the tip of his cock no doubt pushing against her cervix, though it felt like he was pushing into her stomach. In the most erotic way possible. She felt full of him, and that just made her spasm out of her control.

That seemed to be the moment he lost the will to just press and slightly circle against her internal motions. His hips snapped back then forward. Seemingly thrusting against every single sensitive spot inside of her. And the position made sense when he moved down she could feel his pubic bone rubbing against her clit. Her nails were no doubt digging in now.

“T-Tony,” She gasped out his name, and he just moved, rocking against her slowly, but he was slowly picking up the pace. He was past his control point, now he was fixated on the eventual orgasm. The hands around her waist moving her against him, not just back and forth but almost up and down as well. His cock driving into her, and pushing into every single spot that made her legs tense around his hips to hold on. His eyes met hers on occasion, but he was continually watching himself sliding in and out of her. His thumbs spread across her stomach and pulled up, making it easier for him to view, and every thrust down and towards him rub even more against her.

She tried to follow his pace, but her body was pretty much at his whim right now, she couldn't easily move, except to make the motions a bit easier, so she wasn't dead weight against him. Her head was pressing back into the mattress, moaning at pillows and headboard. His cock bucking into her, not slow anymore, but faster while still deep. Her body was overheating, clutching onto him at tightly as she could, her back curving upwards more and more, trying to get him to some place inside of her, that he was hitting while still pressing into every single spot she could ever want him in. He was cursing, saying that god forsaken nickname. Saying things that would make her blush if she wasn't rapidly approaching her climax. (‘Fuck, baby, you feel so good.’; ‘I need all of you, babe, I need to be buried inside of you.’; ‘I want to push all of me in you when I come, baby.’) His motions were getting more and more disjointed, and every muscle in her legs pressed into his unyielding body.

His breathing was arousing enough she didn't need these moans, or his words. Which just toppled her over the edge as he moaned out words he shouldn't say. (‘I want to feel you come around me. Come for me, baby, I want to watch.’) She shuddered forward, her core straining, nearly lifting her whole body up from it’s place on the bed. She bit her hand to stop from screaming. Though he had no shame, moaning loudly his hips changing over to shallow thrusts, riding her orgasm. She fell back against the bed, holding onto him still. He was still hitting everything that twisted her hands into sheets, then back up to his arm. She was still riding aftershocks as she felt the heat of orgasm number two building, now she was sure she was overheating.

“Tony, please.” She couldn't stop her moan before the rest of her statement. “Please. Don’t, oh god, stop.”

“Fuck, baby, I’m close.” His head fell back with a moan, riding out on his labored breaths. “I’ll try, promise baby.” She shivered, rocking against him as best as she could. Trying to get him to come with her, because there were few better feelings in the world. It was his turn to bite his lip, leaving her with just a deep throaty moan that nearly snapped her knees together with an orgasm. But she resisted it, she wanted both of them to finish together.

His pace was more than erratic, she could feel him twitching inside of her, his body prepping for his orgasm, and he moved her body against him, pulling him deep inside of her, settling their pace and gripping him with her inner muscles. He was panting, finding her line of sight, his hips still circling inside of her. She could see the distracted lust-lost look.

“Baby, I can’t, I’m going to – fuck, baby, I’m going to come.” That was enough, that was actually too much. Her body shuddered, and her legs pressed into his hips. He nearly fell on top of her as he shook, his hands pressed into her waist. Every twitch of their muscles matching. For every roll of her orgasm his cock twitched and filled her up in an entirely different way.

His hips still rolling, riding both of their orgasms, as she slowly settled, her body floored and ready to sleep. He felt fantastic, more so than usual, and she wasn't sure why. His breathing slowly settled, and he managed to get control over his hips, calming his motion. He lowered her slowly, pulling out of her just as carefully. He leaned down and slowly lowered himself so he could lay his head on her stomach. She smiled and raised a hand siding her fingers through his still damp, but now with sweat, hair.

“You okay?” She asked. He had enough weird behavior tonight to warrant the question.

“Yeah,” His fingers slid along her sides, and she shifted trying to ignore how it tickled. “I just, you know.” He seemed distracted. She wondered if he was going to leave after this, if he tried she was going to pull him back down so he’s cuddle with her for awhile. She was tired enough he could wait until she fell asleep.

“You just?” She asked softly, running her fingers through his hair, and moving down to his neck as well.

“I just love you. A lot.” She raised an eyebrow, but didn't question. “It’s the twenty-second of August.” The date didn't immediately click, but if the date held weight with him, that meant it only related to the _one thing_. “And I am just happy to be alive and here I just wanted to celebrate being alive with you.” She gave his hair a little tug. He looked up at her, and she attempted to pull him up, he came willingly laying between her breasts, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and gave him as much of a hug as she could.

“Love you too, honey. I'm glad you're here and alive too. Stay tonight?” She knew he was going to, any big milestones from that time meant he didn't want to be alone.

“Of course, baby.” He moved off of her, and after a brief reshuffle, she was laying on her side. Her head against his shoulder, her body basically draped over him. Reminding him that someone was there, and with a movement of her hand, she rested it on the arc reactor. He’d know it was her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Art for the chapter (nsfw)](http://s18.postimg.org/mjegum96h/219386.png)


	6. I Got Her, I Won’t Let Her Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealous/Possessive: He’s not usually this kind of guy, apparently he is tonight. Maybe it’s just the persistence, or something about the guy. But really did he have to? That’s his woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact this story was written to [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N7EpJdQrlsQ).
> 
> Also, beware Tony has a very dirty mouth.

There were a few things both of them had to get used to. First, girls still loved Tony and he, in reflex, flirted back. Though he denied any offer. It still made Pepper narrow her eyes and think of burning the faces of the women who attempted to… seduce? Come on to? Tony didn't know the term, he supposed “hit on” was the best. He made the girls feel special for a moment, before shooting them down so hard he was pretty sure he could get back into making weapons.

Still he noticed every little movement from Pepper, she never struck him as the jealous type. Then again, it might not be jealousy it might be wariness. Tony had a reputation, one he shed coming back from Afghanistan and eventually, hooking up with? Courting? Maybe dating? Whatever it was with Pepper. He tried to console her, but coming back over when the girls were finished and taking her hand and interlacing their fingers. He knew and had no desire to do much more with any of the women then just verbally nod at their attempts and tell them no. He was committed.

Still, he didn't know why they didn't get the message, did he seem like a cheater? Maybe that reputation was harder to shake then he was entirely comfortable with. He was a playboy, he fucked a lot of people, so many that the Mondays, Tuesdays, Fridays, and Saturdays all blurred into one strange mean of all of the different girls. It didn't help he was often more than a little drunk. Everything blurry and fuzzy, clarity out of reach. He had coined a term for the mass of fuzzy flesh that blurred and blended into one woman, when he knew it was more than that. He called her Amber Dayes. A play on words from all the scotch and whiskey he drank and it sounded suitably like some woman who was a model, porn star, socialite, stripper, and desperate virgin. He didn't share that thought with anyone, he figured it would make him even more of an ass than he already was.

The second thing he had to get used to, is Pepper looked great on his arm. She was beautiful holding on to her drink making small talk with other people at these events. Tony wasn't the only man who noticed. More than once his eyes had narrowed and he could feel one of those caveman thoughts rise in the back of his mind. That was his woman, how dare they? She deserved better than him and none of them were. She would politely nod, smile, and then excuse herself from their advancements. Though few of the men had managed to steal a little laugh from her. Some of them she chatted with a bit longer than Tony was comfortable with.

She was a strong and independent woman who could talk to guys, that didn't bother Tony. But what did was he knew every motive the guys were projecting at Pepper. He knew every move and reflex, all of them attempting to convince her to come away with them for some alone time. Tony knew those moves because he used them before (and did them better.) It wasn't an unknown fact that Miss Virginia “Pepper” Potts, spent her nights in his bed, **their** bed.

He wondered who the fuck the guys thought they were to try to steal her from him, did they honestly believe that they could provide her with something he couldn’t? They had to be the worst kind of delusional. He swore to everything that was tangible, that if that guy grabbed Pepper’s wrist one more time to look at her bracelet, he was going to make it a rule that before anyone would get within five feet of Pepper they had to go two rounds against Iron Man.

Or three.

Because… That fucker, he did it again. Pretending to be commenting on the little piece of jewelry. His thumb was trailing over the little bend at her wrist, she smiled politely and pulled her hand away. But the damage was done, the guy was going to get a fistful of Tony’s now very apparent anger. He wouldn't say jealousy, he wasn't insecure about this prickfuck. I mean really, he wasn't even notable enough for Tony to know his name. Then again, wasn’t this a biological reaction in humans? He had yet to imp— Okay, caveman-Tony needed to go away long enough for him to waltz over there and get the dull shitloving fuckbag away from his woman.

He did just that, excusing himself from the conversation and covered the distance to Pepper without care to anything else. He moved up to her side and could now overhear the conversation. Some jewelry mogul, that’s who this piece of maggotshit was. Commenting on Pepper’s bone structure, her hands, and saying that he'd love for her to model his new line of rings he was coming out with. It took everything Tony had not to announce to this dogfucking waste of atoms to back the fuck down and step off.

Instead he slid his arm around Pepper’s waist and pressed his hand against the small of her exposed back. She jumped a little and looked over, relaxing a bit when she saw it was Tony who was touching her. The ball-less bag of pus was sizing Tony up. They were about to have a male pissing contest to see who should have Pepper-woman, when he dodged the banality and looking over to her.

“Another drink, _babe_?” Simple question, she had been nursing the same glass of wine since they arrived, it was nearly gone. It was his reason for appearing. Though his emphasis should cut short the shit encrusted cockbag’s attempts. Pepper made a face somewhere between: ‘I told you not to call me that.’ and ‘thank god you're here’ at him. She looked over to her glass.

“I supposed I could have another,” she said softly, “But let me finish this one first.” The pickhole straightened his posture, and tried to do that thing men do when they want to intimidate another. Tony didn't want to laugh, he was fucking Iron Man, he was the richest man in the USA, he was one of the smartest men of all time, he was a very many things that this guy wasn’t. Did he suppose his relative anonymity would be frightening to Tony? Oo, how scary, no one knows who the fuck you are. Hope the shadows are willing to tug one out for you.

“Of course, doll.” His hand tensed on Pepper’s back, as he pulled himself up to standing straight. Looking at the man in front of the both of them. He looked a bit squeezed into the suit. Not fat, but definitely not fit. Sort of like when he was being poured into his clothes he forgot to say when.

He tried his best to look genial or interest in spunkconed cuntrag. He wasn't that good of an actor. He knew he was generally smacking his gum in the most disrespectful way possible, pulling Pepper a bit closer. Subtly so, little twitches of body language, may the llamafucking shitfondler get the goddamn memo, to step down and fuck off.

Pepper must have noticed that Tony had no intention of leaving, he was planted, half glaring at the guy and he was trying to look, something, it wasn't whatever he was trying for. Pepper cleared her throat.

“Tony, This is Fred McGrathe. Mr. McGrathe, this is–”

“Tony Stark.” He almost sniffed in disgust as he spoke Tony’s name. He held out a hand pseudo-politely. “Your reputation precedes you.”

“It usually does.” Tony shook his hand. They were both squeezing, testing strength. If this guy wanted a cage match for Tony’s woman, he was going to limp away whimpering.

That was as far as he got into the conversation. Fred (what kind of person named their kid Fred in this day and age?) was still talking to Pepper about his multimillion dollar collections. Hand cut, fine crafted, pure materials — rings, bracelets, and necklaces. No doubt he thought he was buttering any woman up with his access to gems and metal. Because every man knew shiny things was how you scored women in bed. He tried not to laugh at the guys sad, desperate attempts. Tony would feel bad for this guy if he wasn’t a cocksucking fuckface.

Ignoring the conversation he instead focused on sliding his thumb along Pepper’s back. Following the line of her spine, reasserting his presence as subtly as possible. Pepper was humoring this conversation. Every attempt of hers to escape with Tony was met with serious resistance. Not only was he stupid and desperate, Tony could add pathetic on to that list. Either he really wanted some Stark sloppy seconds (which he was sure more than one girl here was) or he wanted boasting rights to say he slept with Tony Stark’s woman.

On attempt five to leave the conversation (it wasn't even subtle. She attempted to go towards the bar to refresh her drink. The donkey-cunt fucker offered to refill it for her.) Tony couldn't hold back any longer:

“Does your ass ever get jealous of the amount of shit that comes out of your mouth?”

That took both Pepper and Fred by surprise. Even more so because it sounded like a legitimate question. After the surprise faded, Fred got angry. Tony wanted to pat him on the head and comment about dog treats.

“Pardon me?” He was still trying to be polite, Pepper was looking over at him, and mouthed his name.

“She’s definitely not interested. But hand me a card and if I need a ugly and cheap _engagement_ ring, I’ll give you a call.” Fred stepped closer, if this guy wanted to take it outside Tony was a-ok with that.

“How dare you. I'll have you know–”

“I don’t care.” Really, it was honest, he didn't care about the cumguzzling dickbagger. Pepper was staring at him. “If I did I wouldn't have asked, if you ever get tired of–”

“I’m not some boot-licking fluff for brains at your feet Mr. Stark. I will gladly hold you accountable for what you said. Just because you are a childish son of a bitch doesn't give you a right to insult me.”

“Listen, I don't care. Not to be the rain of reality on your fantasy bonfire but somewhere out there is a tree, tirelessly producing oxygen so that you can breathe. I think you owe it an apology.”

“Oh, I’m hurt. If your girlfriend,” he said that last word like it had quotes. “Likes talking to me more than you it’s not my fault.”

“In case you haven't noticed, my girlfriend, has tried to ditch you about five times. Now I might be quite stubborn, but I at least noticed that. You desperate piece of shit. Back the fuck off.”

“Those are some big words from such a small man.” Tony actually laughed at that. Pepper was staring at the both of them.

“I'd call you a cunt, but you lack the warmth and depth. Now scurry off to your corner and hit on something on your level. Not something on mine, you lack the skill, ability, and cock.” Now the guy was about to throw a punch, and Pepper intervened, stopping them both from turning this into a very physical end to the very marginal verbal altercation.

She moved and stood between them. That was enough to make the guy stop, but still he spared another insult. “At least I can give them substance and love, not a quick dip, herpes, and a life of regrets.”

Tony mockingly put a hand over his heart. “You wound me.” He rolled his eyes. “Well, at least I could actually afford to not knock them up in my pathetic attempt to keep them around me.”

“Tony!” Pepper’s voice shot through his testosterone laden mind, which had been reduced to: Protect woman, keep woman, kill trespasser. That was all the indication he needed to get moved from the place where he rooted. He was near about to start the fight himself. Which really he didn't need, he didn't even have liquor to excuse him. His hand sought out Pepper’s wrist and before she had any chance to argue with him or push him away, he moved her and removed himself from the situation.

She at some point probably tried to stop him, grabbing onto his hand, but he didn’t stop. He needed to remove them both from that place, the caveman-Tony thoughts not leaving: Keep her, assert with her, own her, protect her, establish sexual dominance. That last one was more his own random thought process, because he knew that was what was happening. He felt a bit like an abusive fuckwit as he pulled Pepper out to the front. Back to the car, he couldn't ignore caveman-Tony’s urges, but he could at least make them a bit more private.

Happy was standing outside the car smoking a cigarette. Tony was glad that they had known each other so long because with one look he opened the door for them and quickly got into the car and put up the blackout mirror between them and him. Which might be a good thing or a bad thing, because Pepper was protesting loud enough that Tony knew Happy could hear it.

“What was that?” Pepper was already working up to be red in the face and angry at him for not only his outburst but their very unceremonious exit. It was something to be expected of playboy-Tony.

“Didn't like him. I was about to punch, I walked away. Progress.”

“Tony, I swear, we need to cap that temper of yours somehow. I’m glad you walked away, but you didn't need to get upset, he would have vanished eventually.” Her arms were crossed over her chest.

“Not fast enough,” He spoke through half gritted teeth. His jaw tight, and he was almost sure his lip was twitching. Pepper must think him an idiot, but as of right now, he needed something that he couldn't have practically done at the party-event thing. It sounded base, but he needed to remind Pepper that she was his. He hated caveman-Tony about as much as he hated completely thrashed-Tony.

Though for two different reasons. caveman-Tony made him do stupid aggressive or reckless things for the sake of impressing the woman he loved. It made him perform feats that made no sense, so she would see he was a worthy and viable sexual partner to keep. Thrashed-Tony left him with a headache, typically a very clingy woman, and a half or mostly destroyed house. Best of all thrashed-Tony didn't let him remember how any of it happened.

“Are you jealous?”

“No.”

“You're a terrible liar.” Pepper looked at him like he was both an idiot and she couldn't handle being latched to the town moron anymore. “You really think I'm so fickle I’d leave you for the first man to comment on a bracelet?”

“No,” that was the truth. But the more in depth truth was harder to explain. He didn’t know if women could even understand it. He wasn't insecure, but he did know that Pepper deserved better than him. She needed something safer, that would love her, cherish her, and not gallivant off to save the world. He didn't think it was in Pepper to cheat, but if she saw the other options… Damn it. He was not supposed to be fucking insecure.

“Tony, seriously, that was the most graceless exit for the both of us and you were a total ass. Not that the last bit is much of a surprise. But that was a bit more extreme than usual.” She sighed, and then relaxed back against the seat. Uncrossing her arms, she turned to look at him. “If your were getting irritated you could have just mentioned it somehow.”

Tony wanted to roll his eyes, but he didn’t. “Yeah, I can see how that would have happened. ‘Pardon us, cuntnugget, but I’m going to remove my girl from your sight because I'm about to punch you for trying to get under her dress.’”

“There other ways to say it, like maybe ‘Hey, Pepper, let’s go outside. I need some air.’ That’s not too hard.”

“I’m pretty sure cocksquirt would have followed us, either he can't understand a hint or he really wanted to conquer you.”

“Really that’s the name you've given him? Tony, he wouldn’t have, and I’m not something to be conquered. I am a person, not a country.” They were doing that argument thing where neither of them stopped talking long enough for the other to rebuttal, so they just talked over each other.

“That was one of the more tame names I gave him, and I'm sure he would have. Pepper, I am surprised by your naivety. I know you're a person, but to him you were a conquest. Men are like that and he wasn't getting the picture.”

“Dammit Tony, and does that mean I'm a conquest to you?” Low blow. ‘I mean if it’s something males do?” Backpedal.

“No, I said I know you're a person, not a notch on the bedpost.”

“But all those other women, were they little conquests? That’s messed up Tony, I know I said I wouldn't judge you for that but really.”

“No, no, they were entertainment.”

“That’s no better.”

“Well they were, I gave them no pretense. They knew what they were getting into.”

“If I would have listened to your reputation I wouldn't have been so willing to attempt a relationship with you.”

“I know but, our – this” He gestured at the both of them. Low blow. “Is different, it’s not entertainment. It is, but not primarily.”

“This. This, with a hand gesture is the way you're going to describe our relationship?”

“No, I just don't know what I should call it exactly.” Backpedal.

“A relationship would be nice.”

“Fine, our relationship is different.”

“Tony, I don't understand, I wouldn't take you for the jealous or possessive type. You just created a headache in the fashion sector, not big granted, but upsetting. I might have to damage control, I don't know how much influence he has in those circles.”

“I’m not usually, and I would love to explain, but I don't think there is a way to do so. I mean, there is this part of my head that wants to get you naked and fuck you and make sure you are well aware that you are mine. It’s a man thing, I'm sure women don't have it. And who the fuck cares, I'm an asshole, always have been always will be.”

“How do you think I feel when girls flirt with you restlessly? I trust you–”

“I trust you too, that’s not the point.”

“It’s not just a… Seriously, with what just happened I'm pretty sure you don’t trust me that’s what those signs usually indicate.”

“I don’t just like skeevey gloryhole rats hitting on you, Especially when you try to leave. The fucker needed the message,”

“I’m sure you had some guy give you that message before did you care?”

“I didn't hit on openly committed women. Unless they made the first move and even then I treaded with caution. I’m sure some of the girls I slept with had boyfriends or a fiance but they didn't tell me. That guy didn't take any of your signs or mine. He carried on trying to impress you. It pissed me off.”

“Tony–”

“I told you, Pep. I can't explain.”

“I wasn't going to make you try again. I got the gist. I was going to ask: Do you still want to tear off my dress and show me how much of a man you are?”

“Christ, Pepper, yes. It’s dumb I know. I know jealousy isn't attractive to anyone. I was immature, I made an ass out of myself. But I am still irritated and caveman-Tony is still very much wanting to make sure that Pepper-woman remembers who her mate is. It’s–”

Pepper kissed him. It was more than enough to shut him up. He didn't know when they went from fight, backpedaling, new point, rebuttal, to kissing. He didn't quite understand. The kiss was brief, but it was enough to move his mind back to now and out of the haze of the argument.

“Tony, jealousy isn't attractive because it seems as if you don't have confidence. I know you do and this is basically reeling it back to a normal human level. I love you, and some idiot isn't going to change that.”

“I love you too, but…”

“And here’s the real issue. What’s the but,” Pepper sighed, rubbing her forehead with the tips of her fingers. Tony couldn't deny his reptile brain anymore, and he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her over to him. Somehow shuffling his hands so he could hike up her ankle length dress around her hips and pull her onto his lap. She looked surprised, but didn't fight his attentions.

“You deserve better.” He mumbled, “But I do love you a lot, and I don’t like other guys trying to get their hands on you. I worked hard to have you and keep you. Damn, this sounds dumb, childish,” He groaned. “But you're perfect, and one day you'll realize where you are. Or you’ll get retroactive amnesia and go back to before we were dating and see the huge mistake you made.”

“You're a fucking moron. For a self-proclaimed genius, you are an idiot.”

“ _I’m not good at relationships, Pepper._ ”

“I'm not exactly great at them either. Tony what are you doing?” He hadn't known until she pointed it out, but his hands were pulling at the straps of her dress. She was still holding it up, but they were around her elbows. “You weren't lying.”

“I don't usually lie, I’m terrible at it. I'll–” _You'll what, Tony? Stop?_ He was laughing at himself in his head. He had impulse control issues and even if he made a conscious effort, he’d unconsciously strip her down and have her in the backseat. He looked up at her, he could feel a little smile on his lips. She looked irritated still (or maybe that was resigned. Or his head was being excessively negative), though it was slowly ebbing away as he motivated his hands to trace along her shoulder blades, up to her neck, then down her spine.

“You’ll?” She was trying to hold on. But she leaned forward closing the gap between them.

“Fuck you.” He just let himself throw out whatever, he knew better than to think too hard on it right now, he was going to convince her one way or another or she would not have the rest of the night to find peace, he was going to be hellbent on getting between her thighs and asserting. It was idiotic primitive brain thoughts, but he needed it.

“Tony…” She wanted to sigh, but the hitch of breath that came from her throat as his finger slid over her shoulder, down her collarbone, then further down her sternum. She wasn't mad anymore. His free hand grabbed onto the small of her back and pushed her a bit closer to him. He was glad the car had head room for this sort of thing. He was half disappointing that she was wearing underwear, given he knew damn well she wasn't wearing a bra.

With that his fingers slid under the silky fabric and stroked across her nipple, she gave a little shiver and caught the moan. She was trying to keep him at bay, but she hadn't said no. Or given an indication to stop. Tony was left analyzing this situation wondering exactly why this was going the way it was.

Her eyes opened, her teeth dragging along her lower lip. The slow move of her eyelashes, and the motion gave him all the go he needed to make this a night she wouldn't forget. Still he was seeking her okay, given they had been arguing before. Nothing like make-up sex in his mind. She must have caught him analyzing her because the next thing out of her mouth was a little giggle, he would have been offended if he didn't know Pepper giggled when she thought things were cute.

"Caveman-Tony,” she said softly leaning forward until he could feel the breath of every word and smell that delicate womanly scent that was something like fresh cucumbers, sweet like vanilla, and floral like lavender. There was also that particular musk of Pepper when her hands began trailing. Her hands pressed against the lapels of his jacket, but strayed toward his tie loosening the knot. “I am your Pepper-woman.” She whispered the words close enough to his ear that it sent a shudder down his back. He could already feel the pressure and warmth descending into his cock. Her fingers pulled at the top-most buttons of his shirt.

“Pepper,” he groaned. His hips pressing up toward the warmth between her legs. He could tell she was warm, but he knew it was usually warmer, he didn't even know if she really was turned on or not. He tugged at one shoulder strap until it removed itself from it’s hold, and her could glance over the creamy freckled skin. He got the urge to trace patterns along her, playing his own perverted form of connect the dots. She pulled the other side off her shoulder, the dress bunching up around her stomach, exposing her tits, and she was still undoing his shirt so her fingers could wrap around his shoulders.

His leaned forward, pressing both of his hands against her ass and pushing her up against his erection. His tongue and lips trailed along the tendon along her neck down to her shoulder. He couldn't help himself, at the crook of her neck, he licked, sucked, and nibbled until he was sure she bruised. She hissed between her teeth but allowed him to do it. Either that or she didn't know he was leaving a hickie, either way he would deal with the fallout later. His tongue followed a line from freckle to freckle and her hips ground against him. His body responding with an impatient buck of his hips his cock straining now against his pants wanting more friction, attention, to fuck something.

Soft fingertips traced over his neck then around the shell of his ear. He moaned against her skin, his hips moving for friction. His hands tensing, grabbing a handful off her ass and pressing her harder into him. He'd have to apologize to Happy when this was over. That thought was quick and fleeting. The last attempt by his rational brain to get him to try to stop this right now and save it for when they were home. It was a stupid tactic (Seriously, rational brain?) He’d fucked Amber in the back of a car before, and Happy had listened and had to deal with it in the rear view before.

Pepper’s hands were undoing more and more buttons, until she could slide her fingers around the ring of skin around his arc reactor. Where his nerves bordered on oversensitive and numb. His lips moved up her neck until he could catch her lips, the kiss wasn’t ever chaste or kind. He nibbled on her lower lip, claiming her kisses, claiming her skin, he wanted to leave a million marks on her so that anyone looking at her would know damn well that she was taken, and her man was more than willing to defend his position between her legs.

Another one of her hands pulled at the button on his pants and he had to shift to giver her the room to do it. Long term he was going to be glad, but right now, he was having a hard time sacrificing the friction for even a moment. He let her go and shiver the dress up the rest of the way, we wasn’t even going to fuss about her underwear. That would involve her moving more then he wanted right now. The button finally came undone, and everything seemed like it was in slow motion as her fingers trailed over his hard on before undoing the zipper. He know it went faster than it felt like but he was being ridiculously impatient right now.

He was glad she wore bikini cut instead of boy shorts or any other type of underwear. He could push it to the side. His ring finger holding them to the side so his forefinger could slide along the slit, she was wet, but not unstoppably so. He’d have to work on that. Her hands were yanking at the zipper and pulling the fabric out of the way. He leaned forward, not interrupting her line of movement, his lips latched onto a nipple. Rolling it between his teeth, his tongue sliding along the quickly tightening flesh. The breathless moan and the little shiver as his finger pressed beside her clit, stroking around it.

Her fingers pulled apart fabric and pressed against his shaft, taking his cock into her soft hand and her thumb rubbing just under the head of his cock. He moaned pushing himself back up so they could kiss again. His tongue pressing into her mouth. Their tongues slid along each other, her body shifting forward enough that she could angle him towards her. He’d have to move his hand, but right now he was focused on everything on how she felt against him.

Soft, light, smooth, feeling like total femininity as she rocked her hips towards him so she could slide up on his lap. Her fingers still pulling on his erection, toying with foreskin and the head of his cock enough he was sure he was already leaking precome. He shifted his hands so he could hold her underwear back but he could get inside of her. Femininity or not he didn’t want to blow his first load outside of her.

The thought process just descended into horny sweet nothings after that. He was going to press into her smooth heat, he was going to make her nails dig into his shoulders, make her writhe and moan against his lips, he was going to mark her a million ways, including coming deep inside her. If his brain kept this up he was going to have to wait even longer for it.

Her hands were coaxing him, they were shifting, pressing the head of him against her. She broke the kiss to catch his eyes, both of them breathing heavy and harsh, but feeling fantastic. He couldn’t wait any longer, not with her hand wrapped near the base and the heat from her body so close, his hips pressed forward, and his other hand pushed on her ass so he could breech her.

There was a familiar sheathing of warmth, immediately his body sent a message that it was exactly what it wanted. He held the groan in his mouth, it just made it louder, and made Pepper’s body tighten around him. Her hand slid up to his shoulders digging under the shirt so she could press her palms flat against his collarbones. His hands relocated back to her ass, pushing her towards him so they could get as flush against each other as possible. The actual act of sliding her forward was slower than he would have wanted on a usual basis, but really he was hoping to make Pepper feel every inch, a reminder of the only man who was allowed inside of her.

Her hands gripped digging short nails into his skin. He pressed as deep as he could with a bit of fabric still between them. She panted on top of him, looking down after a moment, her cheeks flush, and he could feel his cock twitch, demanding the movement. He resisted, long enough to grab her ass and she got some wicked idea to circle her hips. Rubbing all the right places that craved movement. He leaned back a bit against the seat,just indulging in her. Because it was fucking his and he could.

Her muscles were flexing and relaxing around him. Her hands gripping as well, giving into what he could do to her body. With that thought he moved up, his tongue along her neck again. Kissing lines and letting his tongue following the trail before he could let his lips and teeth create four of five bruises along her collarbone, more marks for others to see. She was going to – He ignored the thought and latched his thumbs over her hips. Craving to feel himself sliding in and out of her. He followed her circle, put gave her the extra force to let his cock stroke at all those private hidden spots inside of her.

The ones he was the only man to have the pleasure of gracing.

She bit her lip rolling her hips with a bit more force with a little shivering moan from between her lips, holding onto her rough inhales and she moved faster. Apparently she was just as craving, either he was damn good at foreplay (which he was) or she liked it, just a little bit, when he got possessive. Either way, he’d ask when he wasn’t so caught up in feeling her thighs shudder against his legs.

He wanted the feeling of skin on skin, he wanted them to stick together, as he rocked inside of her. Pressing into deep parts and making their skin meld before he had to separate them so he could just drive himself back in. When they got him he was going to fuck her senseless, until she couldn’t walk, and both of them passed out from exhaustion. When they did he’d still be pressed inside of her, and he’d fuck her through the night.

Why? Because he could. Because she was his. And he wanted her, more than air at this point. He could tell that was truth because he was making friends with the freckles on her chest and giving them bruised siblings. One of her hands strayed from his shoulder to his hair, holding on as he marked her even more.

His hips were pressing into the leather and pushing back against her. More and faster was the motto somewhere in his mind now, and he knew that the pressure building in his stomach and that strange seizing feeling was his body announcing that Pepper owned him just as much, at the very least the very act with her was nearly enough for him to burst over her.

Her hips almost pistoned at this point, she was panting words at him, about how he was just where he needed be. He knew his cock better than he knew the back of his hand. He knew Pepper’s body just about as well. He knew he was letting the crown of the head of his cock stroke over her g-spot. Each thrust was him pressing against it in a glancing fashion, and when he pulled back he left her waiting for the stroke. If he had any control over the motions of his cock he’d let it just twitch inside her there until she was howling with an orgasm.

Though it was impossible, at least he was pretty sure it was with biology being what it was. Even if he could his cock felt too swollen right now to try, he needed that impending release. Her body was shuddering on top of him, her own orgasm upcoming. He shallowed his thrusts focusing on her g-spot rubbing against it, making her break up moans, groans, and pants with words and twitches. His lips found hers again, and her animalistic response to his kiss was threatening to break him.

Her nails were tearing into his back, he’d wear those marks like badges of honor, her other hand was yanking on his hair. He didn’t even care, the car was nearly too hot at this point and it smelled like sex, Pepper and his sex. Their sex.

She shuddered, her hips twitching forward, shoving his cock deep in her as she contracted with orgasm. Her body practically milking him at this point. It wasn't going to be many more thrusts before he pressed into her as deep as he could and let himself go. He didn’t know if Pepper was still too close to his ear or if she was practically shouting with her orgasm (he really hoped it was the latter.)

Her body was still twitching, tightening around his cock, his thrusts returned to their almost all the way out before pushing back into the base of his cock. Her breath shaking as his hips bucked faster, more in need. He was breaking down, he felt like he was going to explode. Everyone of his limbs felt like they were losing their strength as his cock was stealing their blood and resources. His body near his tipping point.

'Come in me, Tony.' He could almost imagine Pepper's voice to near perfection. Then again it was heavy with the remainders of lust. So that could explain it's modification in his mind. Unless she really did speak to him. Which she might have, his head was lost in the primeval need of orgasm. Even if it wasn't, caveman-Tony wasn't very good at deciphering language.

His hands pressed against her hips shoving her against him, as he could feel himself twitching and every part of him uncoiling, expanding, and exploding inside of her. His thoughts fractured as he could only focus on this moment. He could feel his lips shuddering against the seat, his head falling back against the edge of the seat. Driving himself deep as he could manage.

When his limbs were successfully lost to release and tingling, he rolled against her panting at the ceiling. Her fingers slid along his forehead wiping away the sweat he wasn't aware he built up. Stroking his hair back. It took him a moment to get to here and stop himself from pinning her against the window that separated them and Happy and having her again.

He lifted his hand, swallowing and finding his mouth very dry and his body still lost somewhere in the light of serotonin, oxytocin, vasopressin, phenylethylamine, adrenaline, and norepinephrine (he forgot some but with knowing those, caveman-Tony has be sated. At least for now.) His eyes met Peppers she had a blissful little smile on her lips.

“Feel better, honey?” Her fingers still pulled through his hair.

“Yes.”

“You better, you know how much makeup I’m going to have to wear to cover all these hickies?” He laughed, trying to keep it short so he didn’t over stimulate either of them. He didn't need to carry her into the house with her thighs wrapped around his hips. On second thought, he kind of liked that idea. Pepper wouldn't go for it, but it was a fun little idea.

“I’m not sorry.”

“You rarely are. Is caveman-Tony placated?”

“Sort of,” His hands grabbed her ass. “I want to fuck you all night.”

“Tony,” she sighed. “Really?”

“Yes.”

“Dear god, you're like a mouse whose been given a cookie–”

“You’re the one who said okay when I asked for a glass of milk.” Her lips pursed but he could see the smile trying to break through. “I’m better, baby. Though surprised you were so receptive. Am I just that good or do you like me being possessive? By like, I mean to ask if it turns you on, maybe a wee bit.”

Pepper just shook her head. “I’m sure we are nearly home, let me get off you. We'll get redressed… When we get home we can take a shower.” He was about to be disappointed, but then he perked right back up. He smiled and let Pepper get away with not answering the question. He'd find out before the night was over. He wanted to know everything about his Pepper-woman, after all it was his right. At least in that part of his brain.


	7. New Schedule; New Sheets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning/Lazy: There is something about him and his habits. She can't help but be scared. At the very least he could have the decency to say goodbye himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by an "Imagine" post going around tumblr.

Not counting all the other times before (which didn't really count as they were sudden torrid affairs, that neither of them spoke about after), this was the first morning there had been feelings shared, emotions that welled, until both of them had to confess. They couldn't take the silence, the overwhelming tension between them. So, they exploded. There was normality at first, the kind that was silent as both of them processed the new change in their lives. That overflowed after a time, and she needed him close, she needed to feel his safety. He needed reassurance that she wasn't playing a game, he needed her care. They fell onto his bed and had a hot hazy night, and both fell asleep in the comfort of each other.

That led her to now. Now she was wrapped up in a blanket still very naked, and she couldn't feel him next to her. She could only feel her own body sunk into the mattress and the cocoon she had built up around herself. That’s when the doubt and worry kicked in. Tony was charming, and had a way with words to get what he wanted. She knew how he was with other women, and what if she was one of those “other women”? She supposed they wouldn't be others then.

She doesn't want to open her eyes, afraid he’s not going to be in the bed. Afraid when she gets dressed and tried to go give him coffee, she'll be told she doesn't have access anymore. Another notch on his bedpost. She can feel cold terror sinking into her bones, and try as she might to rationalize and think this through she can’t. She just knows she'll wake up in a darkened room, and as soon as she opens her eyes J.A.R.V.I.S will tell her the days weather, and then she'll shower get dressed, and then, that’s it. The end.

Defiantly, she keeps her eyes closed trying to mentally wish for something different. It would probably murder her very taxed heart if she got thrown out like that. Not only would she lose the guy who she had a crush on, but most importantly she would lose her job, and that path lead to homeless, at least those were her thoughts. She was worrying too much and not thinking clearly, instead she just tried to close her eyes tighter, holding onto the pillow she curled around during the night.

Now, she was mentally trying to find his weight on the bed, but he had some ridiculously expensive mattress that didn't allow motion or weight to affect the other people in the bed. She didn’t know why he invested so much in something like that, she'd never seen him share a bed with anyone.

Including her. She mentally cursed herself. Back on that vicious circle of thoughts. She knew that they had shared a bed before, but those before times he hadn’t promised anything in the morning, this time he had… It was hard to imagine commitment and him.

She couldn't lay here all day, she knew that, eventually she’d have to face the pain of today, and now that she was aware of it she could probably better manage. She'd get out of bed, take a shower, get her clothes on, and then excuse herself. She would put out her resume again, she'd need to update it, what would she cite as the reason for leaving SI? Maybe she just couldn't handle the stress anymore? No that didn't sound good. Perhaps, she was looking for advancement. She had an MBA after all, no one would be surprised.

Slowly she opened her eyes, the room was still dark, and there was no clock close, Tony had integrated most of it into his house. The windows didn't undim, instead, it stayed dark. Though she was aware that J.A.R.V.I.S could sense or whatever the AI equivalent was when breathing patterns changed and humans became awake. Maybe he was tinkering with it, removing her permissions or something. Either way, she shifted on the bed slightly, unwrapping herself from the sheet, cursing how cold Tony kept his room during sleep. She didn't want to lose her warm cocoon, but she had to get out of this bed.

She rolled over, pulling herself to her back, and sticking her arms out to adjust. She felt like an idiot on this big bed, in the dark, alone. Was this how all the other girls felt? That burned, she could just imagine her coming in with pressed clothes, telling her there was a car that would take her wherever she needed to go, and she'd be tossed out like Tuesday’s old newspaper. That make her heart twist in her chest and her eyes burn. She shouldn't be getting emotional over this, and whether it was over the thought of losing Tony after she got a chance, or her loss of job she honestly couldn't tell. She loved both of them very much.

She sighed and slowly pulled apart from her sheet cocoon, still cursing the cold. Trying to think about updating her resume, and what steps she was going to take after this morning happened. She swallowed down the sadness and the pain, pulling the sheet back and sitting up. She could see surprisingly well in the darkness of the room, At least the area behind her around the bed.

That gave her pause, she swallowed, slowly looking back, expecting to see the windows opening or something as equally dreadful. She did not expect to see the small light blue circle of light. It was half covered by something, and barely illuminated the face of her boss – ex-boss, lover, something. He was still sound asleep beside her. One arm thrown over his eyes, the other at his side, sprawled out on his back stretched out. Though mostly uncovered, and Pepper imagined that was her fault. She must have rolled up in the blankets, and he just took over the vast majority of the bed, a fair trade she figured.

Slowly she scooted over, pulling the sheets and blankets with her so she could cover both of them up. She didn't want to disturb him but he was there. She got the pervasive thought that it was creepy to watch someone sleep. But she couldn't really believe that he was still there. She had been so sure that she would have been fired or thrown out this morning, yet here he was. J.A.R.V.I.S not reacting because Tony was always priority one in the house. He didn't sleep enough as was, no doubt the AI understood that.

He didn't snore, or presently wasn't, and he looked mostly comfortable other than the forearm balancing precariously on the bridge of his nose. She couldn't imagine that hand had much feeling left in it now. She pulled herself up to his side, jolting a bit at the feel of his bare skin against hers. The sheet had covered up part of the arc reactor, and now that she had moved it the room was even more lit up. It wasn't enough to really see by, but it was enough she could make out more of his form and figure.

She slowly moved the hand at his side and curled up against his side, reveling in this for a moment. She knew when they went to bed last night he had been spooning with her. His arm around her waist, the other hand shoved up under her pillow. How they ended up like this was a mystery, but that was okay. She was just enjoying the cuddling for a bit, then she'd get up and make him coffee. Her hand moved up across his chest, holding him for a moment, he was warm, she would have worried for a minute if she didn't know that he ran hot, hotter now with the reactor. He made a sleepy little noise, shifting a bit, and settled.

She wanted to laugh or giggle or something, just because it was kind of cute. The indomitable Tony Stark slept like a child. Her fingers moved along his stomach, and there was a devilish little thought. Though she wasn't sure how he'd react to it. Given that he didn't sleep a whole lot. As quiet as she could, while still being heard she asked J.A.R.V.I.S for the clock, dimly lit a projection popped up announcing it was near ten AM, she was beginning to run his schedule. She shook her head mentally, they had things to do, and as much as she would enjoy staying in his arms until he woke up she was going to have to wake him up.

He'd been kind enough to stay with her, and not throw her out. (Not really kind for most people but for Tony, that was practically a Mother Teresa-like gesture.) Not to mention she could now, after that talk… (Not only that, but she wanted to give him a reason to keep waking up next to her). She shifted so her head could rest on the side of his chest just below the shoulder, and she slowly moved her hand down his stomach. Moving slow, but hard enough it didn't wake him up too early. Following lines of muscle and skin that guided her in the right direction.

Her hand found it’s target, already slightly firm she let her palm rove for a moment, just feeling his cock under her hand. He shifted again, moaning a little in his sleep. She wondered if it was common for guys to just feel friction and then it would fade and they'd keep sleeping. She honestly didn't know. Though eventually what she was doing wouldn’t be ignored, there was no way for him to do so. As if to drive that point home, her fingers wrapped around the shaft of his cock and she gave it one long stroke, down then up. Gripping a bit more firmly when she reached the head.

That sleepy moan was back, but it was more pronounced, seemed like he enjoyed that part. She had never exactly done something like this that wasn't very verbally guided, let alone on someone like Tony. The last time her hand was wrapped around a guy, her hand could completely encircle it, and he was cut. This was an entirely different realm, and she had no idea what she was playing with.

That mental pun made her roll her eyes. So she instead focused her efforts on exploring. Moving her fingers and hands slowly, pulling back the foreskin a little, before pulling her hand down the skin, softly, not firm yet, she was still exploring at this point. Even if his cock was rapidly getting harder under her fingers. Luckily all this exploring allowed her some type of lubricant as her fingers stroked up and down him, feeling each little detail before she got into the meat of this venture.

With a little swallow of determination she wrapped her hand around him again stroking from tip to base, getting a feel for how his cock slid in her hand. She applied a bit more pressure and began to properly stroke him, getting him hard before she started the actual work, though it seemed from the attention alone he was well on his way already. He shifted, his hips pressing towards her hand slightly, as a little less sleepy of a groan came out of his throat. She did her best to keep some sense of rhythm, going slow and building up, moving her hand along his foreskin a few more times for proper lubrication. Spending a little more time rubbing her palm along the tip. By now his hips were shifting under her hand, and the tired noises were becoming more and more awake.

She gripped a bit tighter, hoping at some point he'd wake up a bit more, given that she didn't exactly know how he liked it. If he even did like any of this, even so, she might just be doing this for pre-show, he wouldn’t truly know her motivations either way. His hand moved up from the bed and touched her back, there was a little jolt at that, his other arm coming off his eyes.

There was a short pause as he opened his eyes and tried to make sense of the world. For a brief moment she could watch a million different emotions flutter through his eyes, anger, surprise, happiness, confusion, remembrance, acceptance. Though there was a low happy rumble in his throat as he spoke. “Pepper?”

“Mornin’,” she kept her voice low, trying her best to act casual, as her hand slid back up his length and she let her thumb toy with all sorts of spots on him that made his eyes close once more and a tense still tired moan came from his lips. His hand came back to her back resting firmly on her side. His hips shifted towards her hand.

“Morning,” His voice was tight and once again, bleary-eyed with some serious bedhead he was looking at her at intently as possible. “What're you doin’, babe?” He tried to sound more awake then he was. His other hand resting at his side, gripping at the sheets in a lazy pleased sort of way.

“I’m your wake up call, it’s 10 AM.” She smiled up at him, her hand sliding over him a bit faster now, it choked up his laugh, but she liked hearing all those pleased noises from him. He let out a little curse, and let his head fall back against the pillow.

“’Kay,” His hips shifted moving her grip and bringing her fingertips back up to the head of his cock. “I like this better than the other ways to wake up.” His hips rolled a little with another little moan.

“You would,” She returned her focus to what her hand was doing, it looked movie-obscene if she glanced down, the blankets tented and the motion gave away what was happening. But nothing was shown. She increased the pressure a bit more, and circled her thumb along the very tip before moving down where the head connected to shaft. His head dug back into the pillows.

“Fuck,” he groaned. His hips shifting, creating a rhythm where she had abandoned an outright motion. “Makin’ me feel bad. I got’a give ‘ou somethin’.” He mumbled, his breathing more labored now.

“Don’t, my gift.” She fisted his cock again sliding along it’s length in full, listening to the way each of her motions made him make a noise. Either subtle or outright. She really did like that about him, he was a very vocal lover. “You're noises are nearly enough.”

Her hand gripped then relaxed, slowing down making his hips roll, just waking up or not, he was trying to move for what he wanted. His hips twitching towards her hand, begging physically for her to speed up again. The hand on her side tensing, making her have to shift out of his grasp lest he begin to unintentionally tickle her. She shifted over to her stomach so she could get on her knees. The position was awkward, but she didn't intent to hold it for long.

Her lips pressed against his cheek, which was a little more scratchy than it should have been, but that just made her smile. She was taking her sweet time with him. She didn't exactly know why, perhaps she thought in some way it would cement her status in his mind, given he was pretty sure none of the ‘other women’ ever spent much time on him. His request. But he couldn't exactly force her to just give sex, they'd have to have a sensible debate given the mutual status. Her lips pressed against his neck, his hips pressed forward to her hand, she relented and stroked him a bit faster.

“Pepper,” There was a groan, a question, and a warning all in her name.

“Hm?” She did her best to seem innocent. Her lips followed the line of his neck down to his chest, taking some extra time to just explore him, get to know the body she would be laying with for hopefully what would be sometime. Each place elicited a different response, His vocal nature made him an easy lover to figure out. Though he didn't seem one to guard what was giving him pleasure. From hip twitches to his hands digging into the sheets, each one told her about his sensitivities. His skin was surprisingly soft, if you had only ever felt his hands.

She kissed down his chest along his stomach. Bending at the elbow to make the position a bit less strange, slowly she shifted bringing herself up to the side on all fours. His hand didn't hesitate at the opportunity, it moved up to her thigh stroking and kneading the skin with a gentle pressure that she was surprised to find from him as her lips moved down to his hip bones, he gave a little shudder, a symptom of nerves not often touched. His hand slowly moved up her thigh, No doubt aiming for their own target, she knew him well enough to know what he was doing.

Not in spite, but just to stop him and have him have whatever this experience was, she shifted, using her other hand to pull the blankets back. Now, she could see everything and this went from R to NC-17 very fast. Her lips dotted along his hipbones for a moment, as she pulled herself further up and managed to crawl between her legs, her knee knocking his apart.

“Pepper?” Now there was confusion, pleasure yes, but he was confused. Her hand was still pumping along his shaft, her wrist curving, and she could feel his pulse and every little twitch she had only experienced inside of her at this point. Her lips moved down a bit lower, his hips rolled, no doubt his body knowing what was coming even if the logical side of him didn't expect it.

She shook her hair out of her face, that made him arch towards her, no doubt the light tickle of her hair along his thighs. Her lips moved even lower, then just as she down stroked with her hand she moved to kiss the tip of his cock. That was like electricity shooting through his body, it made him jolt. She decided it was rude to tease, she was going to just give him a sample then continue on her explorations, but with his reaction she wouldn’t. He tried to repeat her name, as she opened her mouth and took the head into her mouth. Her name became a moan, and his hips little buck made her want to smile. At least he did want her, that wasn't a lie.

“Damn, baby.” She glanced up to him, and she almost blushed when their eyes met, the blue light not letting them get away with a quick glance. His fingers dug into the sheets. She knew he wanted to touch her, but he was minding her limits, and given the most they had done was flat out sex, she appreciated his kind gesture.

She lowered her head slowly, her tongue sliding along the underside of his cock, just making him groan, his fingers tightening, a quick bob later she slid her hand up from the base of his cock, and pulled her mouth from him, keeping the motion with her hand.

“You're fine to touch me, Tony.”

That was as much permission as he needed, his hand lifted from the bed, pulling his fingers through her hair gently, making sure his fingers didn't snag on any knots. His thumb slid over her cheek and he grabbed on to her hair pulling it back so he could hold onto it and keep it from her face. Her mouth found it’s place again, another soft kiss, then her tongue slid along the slit of his cock, he moaned, pushing his head back against the pillows, and she took her sweet time.

Her tongue swirling along the head, exploring each and every region it could reach. She indexed his reactions here as well. The way his hand would occasionally grab onto her hair, or his hips would roll toward her lips. It didn't take too long before her mouth slid over the head of his cock again, and she began to practically blow him. Her lips tight as the slid along down his shaft. Her hand still moving along the shaft as she still explored, but she didn't want to torture him.

Her other hand was grabbing onto his thigh, holding on to it. That grip shifting as well as she took more and more of his cock into her mouth, it was pressing at the back of her throat, and she pulled back, sucking on what she could reach. Pressing her tongue against the vein at the bottom.

He was rolling his hips, trying very hard to to buck his hips up, and just hold her hair and have her. No doubt it was taxing what little self-control he had. She picked up her pace a little, but stopping so her tongue could slide against the slit and massage against the head of his cock with each upstroke. His hips weren't so much rolling as he was desperately trying to keep them under control. He was breathing hard, his other hand came up to her head. Holding onto the back of her head, urging her to keep going.

Those pesky sexual thoughts were getting to her. She wanted to hear him losing control and she supposed would. She glanced up at him, only seeing his head pressed back into the pillows his body straining trying to keep as much control as he could. There was little doubt in her mind that he was loving each and every moment of it.

She pulled her head back and once again slid her tongue along him. Giving her hand a bit more lubrication to work with. She could tell he was gritting his teeth, holding back, she smiled a little, and once again took him into her mouth, Now there was little pretense of exploration, his hands reacted with tightening. His hips jerked up hitting his cock to the back of her throat, and there was a loud moan that came from his lips.

She took a deep breath and slowly worked her mouth up to doing what she wanted to do. Her lips pressing together as much as they could, and she worked him against the back of her throat, ignoring any and all need to gag.

“Baby,” his voice was dripping with need. “Look at me.” Her eyes opened and she looked up at him. He shuddered, his hips rolling a little more firmly now, his hand holding onto the back of her head tighter. She slid her hand and mouth with a bit more vigor, and only dropped his gaze when his eyes closed. She relaxed and went back to work, sliding him against her throat, drinking in all the delicious sounds that were directed at the ceiling. Tony’s body reacted with a jerk as she pulled him into her throat. “Fuck, like that. Fuck, just like that, baby.”

If she didn't know any better she'd guess it had been a long time since he gotten good oral. Then again she had seen more than enough to not doubt it. His hand tightened, but it didn’t direct her beyond a little press. Her head bobbed, taking a bit more inside her throat, before she was willing to remove her hand and try for the rest.

A few quick strokes along the length of him, before she pulled back with a little cough. Her hand worked him as she got ready to go again. “I'm not fragile,” she told him. His eyes met hers and even from the lustful eyes, she could see his raised eyebrow. “You're not going to break me by directing me, hun.”

Something in him seemed to have melted, or perhaps the way she was talking, or something she said just hit the right button with him. Either way, she slid the length between her lips once more, this time it was easier to pull him into her throat. Her tongue still pressing and stroking what it could, applying pressure that was making his rolling hips become slow thrusts.

His hand pressed against the back of her head, not hard, but asking her to take more. She accepted the challenge and was rewarded with a groan and those slow thrusts becoming more pronounced. It was obvious what he wanted and what his body would do didn't quite match up. He was still waking up, and his body was reacting in want not muscle memory. His breath hitched as she pulled back, coughing and breathing as deep as she could with her tongue sliding to collect the precome that was leaking out of him.

“Dammit, Pepper, God. Damn. It.” His slow thrusts moved towards her tongue, wanting to be back inside of her. She slid the hand not gripping onto his cock up his chest and stomach, feeling his skin against her. She took him back in when she felt she had enough air. She pushed past her throat on one stroke, and his hips attempted to thrash. She allowed and agreed to the pressure on the back of her head, taking him all the way down until she was down to the base of him.

His hand let up, and she just let his hips move against her. Pulling in and out of her mouth slowly, she focused on conserving her air, feeling his twitches in her throat, kneading his thighs with her hands before pulling back her tongue tracing patterns up the underside of his cock as she moved up to breathe. Her hand pulled on his cock, a little rougher than she had been earlier.

His hips rolled, she took a few quick breaths and then took him in, going slow her hand still working against the rhythm of her mouth. Still focusing on the now swollen head of his cock, his body tightening up below her, she could hear him basically panting, and all the moans coming out of each exhale, his hands tight against her head, though they had rearranged, he pushed his hips up towards her mouth. The slight bucks from his hips telling her everything, and as uncomfortable as it could be she slid him back to her throat before pulling it back to her mouth. It became a strange pattern, she'd push him to his throat then back to her mouth, he tongue harvesting the precome that was still leaking from him, now more apparently. His body tenser and tenser.

“Pepper, fuck, baby, I’m going to come.” He was kind enough to tell her. Which left her with a very interesting problem. He was clean, after their accident she had checked. Plus, they were now committed to each other. She made those terms perfectly clear to him. But at the same time she didn't really know if she wanted to. Things can change. His hips were rolling his body was beginning to shake and she knew damn well she had to make a decision. She slid him all the way down her throat and his curse was loud enough that she was sure it would have echoed.

His body lurched up, his hands tightening their grip. She pulled her head back as his body shook, and her tongue just had to flick over the slit. “I-I, god— last chance.” She didn't relent, and with another flick, his body pushed towards her. A little thrust for each twitch. She waited until his hips began rolling, still sensitive, she slid her hand along his. Giving him a bit more stimulation before pulling her head back. His head was pressed back into the pillows.

It was slow, but his eyes met hers, he had a very satisfied smile on his face. Her hand came to a stop, he released her hair and she slowly moved up to her hands and knees. She waited for a moment, until his senses were a bit more about him, his hand slid along her cheek urging her up to him. With his senses about him she swallowed and she could catch the glint in his eye before he spoke.

“I didn't realize, I was serving you breakfast in bed this morning.”


	8. So Close From Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selfish; Movie night is almost tradition at this point, so are the activities that occur after. Only this time they can talk about it after. There is a whole lot of getting to know someone.

She has never been selfish, but she was beginning to rethink that stance. She didn't like being worshiped, but he had a way of doing this sort of thing without it feeling like worship, or selfish. Instead it more felt like he was angling for something, and this was the build up for it, which in her opinion is exactly how it should feel.

They had been watching a movie, and his short attention span worked against them. She had been wanting to facepalm at the terrible movie. Which had something to do with a creepy town and a journalist investigating it, It was poorly acted, transparent, and generally terrible. She was about to turn it off when his lips pressed against her neck, she had felt him shifting but she hadn't realized how he lined up.

The kisses moved slowly down her neck to her collarbone. His hand raised to her shoulder, pulling at the straps of her only remaining night shirt. Pulling it down so her chest was a bit more exposed, and he could have his kisses trail down. There was a space issue with both of them on the couch, but she didn't care much for the logistics at this point. He was more the expert of figuring these ones out than she was.

His kisses were turning into little love bites, moving along her neck and down to her breasts. He pulled at her shirt moving the fabric down, it was slow, and definitely deliberate. She would have shaken her head, but she wasn't going to stop him. Her other hand raised so she could hold onto the back of his head. Her fingers pulling through his hair. She let out a little sigh as he continued trailing kisses along her skin.

His hand wrapped around her waist, holding onto the fabric so he had full access to her breasts. She would have done more, but he was on a mission, and she hated to interrupt him when he got like this. It wasn't selfish, he just tended to be a little shocked and it took him a moment to recalibrate. Rather, she let his lips, move down towards her nipple.

The request for more came in the form of the scratch of his goatee and mustache against the sensitive skin, before he grabbed her nipple between his lips. Sucking lightly, his hand pulling at her shirt, wanting it off and wanting to touch her and not deal with clothes. Though his quandary would extend to how he could get the shirt off without moving his mouth from where it was.

Her hand gripped onto his hair. Holding him there because he had way too much talent with his mouth, then again, when it came to this he had way too much talent. She didn't like how he could reduce her down to a tingling needy mess with just a few motions. She didn't have that sort of power over him. His hand moved from her waist up to her other breast. Grabbing all of it for just a moment before he slid so his fingers could roll the nipple between thumb and his forefinger.

She shivered, her hips rolling and sliding her down on the couch. He followed dutifully, not letting her go as her body reacted to his mouth and movements. Pressure and warmth starting to radiate from between her legs. His kisses started again and that left her tingling between the softness of his lips in conjunction with the rough scratch of his hair. Her hand let him go so he could pay the same mind to her other nipple. His hand moved to her waist, and he shifted as his mouth grabbed on to her other nipple. He urged her forward, his arm wrapping around her back.

She followed his motions, letting him move her, feeling his motions, and in some part of her studying what he was doing. Purely for the fact that she had to do something with that part of her mind. The hand that wasn't pressing her back forwards slid along her stomach, before fighting with the waistband of her pants for a moment. Not pushing under her underwear, instead his fingers pushed between her thighs. She willingly opened her legs a bit more for him. Curious at what he wanted, or what thoughts were going through his mind.

The journalist on the screen was going through a too tense situation on the screen, but she didn't give a good god damn at this point. He pulled his lips back and glance up to her, seeing nothing that resembled resistance, he yanked up her shirt. She relented and allowed it to be pulled over her head. His lips continued their trailing, back on her breast kissing just under her nipple before travelling down her stomach.

She didn't like worship, but it was clear what he was angling for, his fingers once against under her pants, the tips stroking at the outer folds of her, with her underwear still in his way. His lips moving along her stomach. It was almost enough to convince her that maybe he wasn't just moving down so he could get some, it felt suspiciously like he was doing something else.

She would have complained or mentioned it to him, but she didn't mind it too much. Part of that was because she knew he liked to do this as much as she was starting to like receiving it. His lips moving down just below her belly button, when he had to stop. He pulled his lips up from her skin, he looked at her, she could see the slight flush on his cheeks and she knew if she moved her hand... Great idea, she shifted and moved her hand onto the muscle shirt Sliding her hand down the front of him, her fingertips found his cock before her palm did, still she slid her hand down until she was palming his erection through his pants.

A little moan from him, and his fingers pressed a bit harder against her. Now it was her turn to moan in response to his stupidly talented hands. She let her palm work against his cock, which just pulsed under her touch. “Tony,” He both moaned and said ‘mmhm?’. “Not fair.” He nodded, pulling his hand out from under her pants he moved himself up a bit more, grabbing his shirt and pulling it off. Her fingers still worked against his erection, she could feel it straining against the fabric.

He moved, she could feel his reluctance in leaving the movement from her hand. Still he pulled away getting off the couch and he stood where she couldn't get up to join him. He had something on his mind, she couldn't quite figure it out beyond ‘sex’. He bent down and pressed his lips against hers, leaning her back against the couch. His balance precarious at best. She thought he might fall over, instead both hands grabbed onto the waistband of her pants, pulling them down with her underwear. They got caught up on her feet, and after a quick disagreement, he pulled them the rest of the way off and they were thrown to the floor.

There was something going on on the TV, she noticed as his lips broke away from hers and trail down her neck again. Though what the pictures are doing seems foreign and unimportant. Tony’s mouth worked down her skin, and his hands were following suit. They weren't so much as touching her sides, as rubbing them as he worked down on her. His lips following along paths she was pretty sure he was trailblazing. Either way she never felt anything like this before.

Then again she had a very limited pool of experiences to pull from and in none of them would she have enjoyed this as much. The texture difference between soft lips with gentle kisses, the scratch and tickle of his facial hair, the firm and hard press of his tongue. All those things seemed incredibly obvious as his lips moved along her skin with drive, but the same sort of experimentation that she had with him before.

His fingers curled up her ribs and stroked a little higher his thumbs rubbing just under her breasts, moving slow as his lips moved over them again. She was on the verge of shaking or gyrating towards him. She was laid out on his couch letting his mouth and hands do as they wished. She debated on doing either, wondering how either would be received. He pulled his mouth off her skin.

“Relax baby,” his voice was low. Her ears perked up at the sound. She wasn't exactly sure how he knew what to say. “I got you, I'll stop if you want though. Okay?”

“Tony?” His lip pressed against her sternum. She could feel the nod. “What are you doing?”

“Getting to know you.” It was more spoken at her chest then her, each word punctuated by kisses on different parts of her breasts. “You're nervous, I can tell, It’s all right. I'm not doing anything I don't want to. This isn't because I want something, and am too shy to ask. You're beautiful, babe.” She rolled her eyes, she wasn't going to stop him, not yet. If this got uncomfortable she would though. He pressed his hands flat and firm against her sides, he at least knew by now she was ticklish. His lips worked down her breast back down her stomach. He slid down, resting on his knees between her legs. She could feel both the electricity from what his fingers and mouth were doing, but also a lot of uncertainty.

Her hands moved up and curled in his hair. His hands grabbing onto her breasts, both massaging them and rolling her nipple all at once. Her body slowly relaxed, she watched the top of his head move along her body. This was feeling like worship, and she wasn't too sure how she felt about that. His eyes met hers as he scooted down a bit more, she could feel her thighs getting ready to tense.

“Pepper,” it wasn't a whisper but it was close. “Stop thinking, just feel right now. I'll take good care of you. Promise. Just relax, you've got control here.” His lips pressed just below her hip bone, inching ever closer to where her leg and hip connected. She was still wanting to roll against him, but she felt oddly embarrassed with him right there.

She knew he'd been between more than one girls legs, but he was between hers, everything she had on display, laid out on his couch. His lips close to her skin, each breath apparent, and she could at the very least tell his breathing was a bit harder than normal.

“Tony,” his name sounded like a whine. She could feel all the worry in her voice, and she had no doubt he could hear it. “I don’t know…”

“You want me to stop?” It seemed like an honest question. His lips pressing down a little lower. “Because I don't want to, I want to taste you.” That statement did very inappropriate things to her body. She felt goosebumps rise on her back and her nipples harden. “But if you want I will.”

His arm moved off of her sides, it slid down, sliding over her thigh with enough firmness that she didn't flail from being tickled. He slid his hand along her inner thigh. All these texture differences were going to drive her mad. He stroked the skin for a moment before looping his hand under and lifting her leg a little. The crook of her knee pressed against the flesh of his shoulder, his body was hot, and she felt even more exposed.

Did she want him to stop, his lips pressed against the soft skin where her leg connected to her hip, working his way down just beside her slit. He rested his arm on the couch, and found her hand. His fingers slid along the back of her hand for a moment before he twisted his hand so they could twine their fingers. He gave her hand a little squeeze, showing strange support in this. She hoped when this was done she wouldn't have to explain her nervousness, or how unsure she was.

His lips, then his tongue, and each texture made her hips press down into the couch. She could feel the pressure, tingle, and itch just throb under what he was doing. Sensitive skin or not, the talent with his mouth was getting to her. His tongue pressed against a little groove right by her pubic bone and hip that both tickled and made her hips press up towards him. She could feel the blush start before it would be obvious. She hoped if he looked up, he’d assume that it was just the flush of arousal.

She squeezed his hand his mouth pulled up, his other hand sliding down her body. His fingers stroking the same place his mouth had been before.

“Tony.” She tried to pack his name with all her thoughts, doubts, and wants. He gave her a little smile, squeezing her hand again. His lips pressed just above her pubic bone. “I don’t–”

“Is this a stop?” He cut her off, and all she could do was look at him and remain silent. “Or are you just nervous.” She swallowed, his fingers stroking, moving along the outer folds of her. “Nervous then.” He kissed her skin again his fingers moving back towards her hip. “I want to do this, Pep. I like it to be honest. It's fair, you're not being pressured into a yea or nay. Nor are you required to do as I say after. Baby, this is a relationship, not... Anything else.” His hand gave hers another squeeze. His lips kissing down from her hip, only on the other side now. She shivered. “Also, I want to make you lose yourself.” His breath was hot against her, rolling over the sensitive skin, her hips wanting to roll again, she settled for shuddering. “And Pep?” His lips ghosted over the same sensitive patch of skin. “Finders, keepers.”

His kisses moved along her outer lips, she grabbed onto his hand holding it tightly as the kisses circled. His other hand lifting her remaining leg onto his shoulder, his hand curling around her hips, thumb hooking over her hipbones and holding her in place. She couldn't help the roll, even though she tried to stop the motion from happening. She could feel his smile, even if it was just mental. Her free hand moved up to the top of his head, she ran her fingers through it, trying to relax and just let him do what he was doing.

He shifted no doubt pulling himself of his knees. She couldn't really tell other than her legs moved along his shoulders, but he didn't let them fall. She closed her eyes, trying to focus on relaxing her mind and body, and it didn't seem all that possible. She couldn't help the mind moved along her thoughts, and how strange it was that Tony was between her legs. Her mind reiterated that. Tony Stark. Between. Pepper Potts’ legs. This was different than actual sex. She could get caught up in that, not in this, it was so different, and slightly similar, even if – She needed to turn her head off. She wondered if there was a switch for that somewhere.

Her hand slid from his grabbing onto his forearm. She focused on how the muscle felt under her hand. Trying to get her head into this and move from it’s diverging thoughts. His lips moved and he seemed to be trying to help her, because his kisses stopped and his tongue slid along her. One long stroke down her, not going for anything in particular, but instead just exploring her body. His tongue flicked upwards, much faster than his slow stroke from earlier, she couldn't help the moan that pressed out through her tight jaw.

His moan made her body shake, his tongue now working along her inner folds. Not focusing, just exploring, his hand moved from her hip and he pressed down just above her pubic bone, pulling the skin back slightly, she felt his tongue loop along her skin.

That was a pretty good switch to help her brain turn off, it was so totally different than anything else she had ever felt before. His tongue was hot she knew that from her other skin, but against her overheated pussy it felt slightly cold, and the temperature difference helped her find out where he was moving to. His tongue circling her moving up with slow purpose up to her clit. Her legs tensed, her knees trying to push him closer. The hand in his hair slid so she could press at the back of his head.

He moved unhurried circling her clit, dipping his tongue down when he thought the sensation might be too much, stroking at her entrance before moving back up. Her fingers curled in his hair. His hand pressed down a little harder just to expose more of her to him. Purposefully he circled, her hand gripping his head tighter, her legs tensing pressing against either side of his head. She felt his moan more than heard it, his hand pulled back from her stroking her hip pulling his head back once her legs relaxed. Pulling his hand from her leg, he slid his hand between them, stroking down her.

He looked up to her, her hips were rolling ever so slightly, as his fingers dipped down stroking to press into her, but not actually doing it. Her body felt much too hot for this, and she didn't like this teasing at all. His fingers worked along the outside of her entrance, she would have been embarrassed by the moan or the way she was moving towards him, but he seemed quite content by what she was doing.

“You're fucking perfect, Pep.” His lips pressed against her thigh. “Every inch of you.” His voice was like smoke, choking up her breathing with his motions acting as a fire starter. Stoking the heat in her core. He pressed a finger in, sliding into her slowly. She had enough decency to blush at the noise that came out of her mouth, he moved deeper at a leisurely pace that made her want to yank at his hair. “When I'm done,” His tongue dipped back down sliding beside her clit. “I don't want you to be able to feel your legs.” He pressed his finger down, she pushed her hips down feeling full in a way that she needed, but wouldn't admit to herself. His finger massaging her internally, his lips pressing along her leg. She felt a bit bad about grabbing his hair as tight as she was. No complaints from him though.

She shifted locking her foot and her ankle and opening her legs a bit more. Now not sure if she was blushing or flush with want. Because the way he looked at her then along her skinmade her feel like he was studying her body in a way that would make science ashamed of his methods. His finger pressed down a bit harder, rocking inside of her, and his mouth once again pressed against her, his tongue flicking her clit and her body jolted, the moan that came out of her mouth carried, she could tell because he just pressed a bit more firmly against her clit with his tongue. She was going to scream, her body tightening and feeling fire that was just taking over her legs. And even though she was hanging on, she felt like she had no control of her legs.

He pulled his head back His finger still working inside of her, and she was panting, sliding further down the couch, her legs torn between snapping closed and opening wider. She was trying to make sense of all of this, his voice cut through her determination and rolled all the way from her ears to his finger. “That’s it baby, open up for me.” His finger pressed a bit deeper sliding in and out of her with more enthusiasm now. His tongue slid pack along her, massaging her in different parts that made her body shake, and shift, unsure of what he was going to do next, all she knew was her mind was overloaded. His finger moved a little deeper, she let out a groan, covering her mouth with her other hand. Her hips rocking towards his motions. He pulled back once more. “Don’t hide, I want to hear how I'm making you feel good.”

Her hips shuddered along each of his murmured words, his lips pressing against her pussy. His tongue roving slowly, acting as a counterpoint for the faster massage he was working inside of her. Her hips rolled up towards him, she pulled her hand back. Resting it on the arm still pressing against her hip, holding onto his forearm. She stuttered out his name, that earned her a muffled groan and another finger teasing at her entrance. He pulled his finger back and with a little move forward pushed both fingers in.

Her back arched and she slid down the couch a little more. He buried his face against her, the smoothness of his tongue, the callouses on his hands, and the roughness from his beard was going to kill her. She was going to die. Her body was arching up higher and higher towards a climax, His fingers slid around inside of her. Rubbing all sorts of spots inside of her, moving against the side of her and the bottom. She was going to scream if he kept going, his tongue flicking against her clit, accepting each of her movements. His fingers learning her insides, and just what would drive her mad.

She pushed on the back of his head, urging him to keep going. She was rolling back against the couch and him. Trying to keep her head about her, but with what his hand was doing she didn’t know if she could. Her hips jolted up, her legs getting tense and she pressed them up, her body preparing to hold him there.

When he decided he was going to be the most evil man she ever knew. He pulled his head back and ignored her gripping tighter onto his hair. “I want to see you come baby, but not yet. I’m not nearly done with you.” To emphasize the point his fingers twisted inside of her and pressed back by her cervix. She nearly screamed, which just droned out the shriek from the movie still playing like white background noise to this. His fingers flicked along the mysterious spot inside of her that just whited out her vision and she pressed her hips up against him. She wasn't taking the teasing well, it was frustrating.

Still moving inside of her, he brought his lips back down, shifting between her legs a bit, and then somehow, the need just got worse, her body tightened around him like a wire about to snap. Her hips rolling against him her hand grabbing him and not letting him go as she rode out the feeling. Her body felt like it was on fire, and somehow the same motion got about a million times better. He didn't pull back and just let her do what she wanted. Her hips rolling along his tongue, circling to stimulate the parts of her she needed. His fingers working their magic inside of her.

Her body shuddered and let her ride that climax over the edge. She bared down against his fingers, and pressed her hand against the back of his head as hard as she could. Her thighs tense on either side of his head.

She was still panting as she settled from the orgasm. Releasing her grip a bit, looking down at him in hazy disbelief, as his fingers still worked inside of her. His lips moved off of her. “Now, that you've had one, I'm going to do what I want to you.” That flooded her and the shift in his fingers pressing and curving inside of her made her thrash. No, he was not allowed to be this good at this. Her hips rolled, demanding more and more of what he was offering. “That what you want, baby?”

“Fuck, Tony, please.”

“What, baby?”

Having higher reasoning right now would have made her embarrassed about his insistence. It would have made her over-think, and pick her words carefully. Instead she could only manage to say. “Yes,” her body pressing back against the couch, she might as well be laying down at this point. “Please, Tony, more” The moan from his throat came out like a pleased hum. His fingers working against her harder, massaging against her and making her body just react in some way that it thought made sense.

“That’s it baby, let me make you scream.” And god if he kept moving like that and talking like that, she was pretty sure he was going to be right. His fingers kept moving, watching her, but she couldn't pay it much mind, her hand pulled on his hair, the other let go of his one arm to grab onto the other. Holding onto to his wrist, her body pushing against him.

“Don't stop, please, don't stop.” How quickly he made her rise and ride up to another orgasm, her legs were shaking. And with little forewarning, partially because her eyes were closed by now. He nudged her hand away from his arm and put his mouth back on her. Taking his sweet time to change both rhythms, and by the end of it she was seeing stars, her body jerking up against him, but she was so close. Both of her legs gripped onto him, not letting him move, her hands both held onto he head. Her body still trying to roll against him, and take the final steps. He didn't stop, per her request and also with the fact it would be hard for him to do so at this point.

Her body jerked up and she felt her body shudder, wracking every muscle of her with contractions. Her body shaking her head buzzing, she could hardly hear her long moan over the cacophony of pleasure slamming around her head. Her body jerking up against him a few more times, every stroke from him was too much, and he seemed to notice her reactions, he pulled back slightly. Pulling his mouth and hand from her.

“Dammit, Tony.” The words were hoarse, and panted. Her body still not recovered from her orgasm. He pulled back, shifting her so her legs were off his shoulders. He snaked up to her, pressing his lips against hers.

“That was hot.” He mumbled against her lips when he broke the kiss. “Need water?”

“Yes, are you okay? I mean, you were hard… and I… I don't want to be that kind of girl.”

“I’m fine, Pep. Watching you was well worth it.” He pulled himself up and went over to the bar getting her a water from the fridge. “I've been wanting to do that for a long while.”

“Really?” She accepted the bottle with shaking limbs, her body shaky, and didn't feel like it would recover from how relaxed it was. She felt heavy, in the best possible way.

“Yes.” He sat beside her, wrapping his arm over her shoulders. “You okay? Wasn’t too much.”

“That was… new, in a good way. I've never had anything like that done to me.” She took a drink and leaned against him. “You'll be proud, I can’t honestly really feel my legs they are all tingly; I don't want to feed your ego, but I have little other choice. I can't move easily.”

He smiled at her, and brought her over to him, grabbing the throw from the back of the couch, and spreading it over her. She glanced at the TV, a bunch of things had happened but it didn't really matter, what just happened was better entertainment than a movie. He shut the movie off, and gave Pepper a little bit of time to recover. Now they were watching some brainless fluff on TV. It didn't really matter, she was coming down from the floating.

“So, not because I want you to stroke my ego or anything, more because I want to know.” He seemed nervous in a way that she wasn't used to seeing on him,

“Hm?”

“Do you mind–” He paused looking for a word. “That, me doing that.” She would have laughed if she didn't know he was being delicate because he wasn't sure what he could say to her.

“It’s alright, I don't mind. It’s not my favorite. But I don't mind it, you're quite good with your hands and tongue. Though I should have known you would be good at both. But I like it well enough. If you want to I'm not going to stop you, if you do really like it.”

“I do, I like to make women feel wonderful. I like the way they grip on to me when I do it.” He gave her a small smile. Trying the waters, she wondered if he worried about what her reaction would be to his playboy past. Even though she was well aware of it.

“You’re a strange man, I've never met a guy who would plainly admit he loves eating a girl out.” His eyebrow raised, but he didn't comment.

“There are more of us than you think, like there are women out there that just love giving blow jobs. I know what you mean though about that. I'm that way with blow jobs. They are alright, but I'd rather be between a woman’s thighs. One way, or another.”

She tried not to blush. “Huh, I thought all guys just adored them.”

“They're okay, I won't complain if I get one, but most of the time they are really terrible, just loose lips back and forth. Well, you’ve seen.” He gave her arm a little squeeze. “That’s how most bj’s I've ever gotten go. I've had exactly five I would consider noteworthy.”

“Wow.” She shook her head. “Why did you ask by the way, I mean other than checking for my consent?”

“Well, you were nervous at first, and I kind of felt like I was cohering you. I don't want you to feel like you have to do anything with me.”

“Tony, if I didn't want to do something, you’d know. I'm not above clawing your eyes out to make you stop.” She shook her head. “I was nervous, because no one’s ever done that before. I didn't know what to expect.”

“Ah. Okay, and please do, just tell me no or stop if I ever make a pass you don’t want.”

“Me telling you 'no' and 'stop' are my favorite hobbies. Whether or not you listen is something else entirely.”

“Always will when it comes to that. I'm a lot of things but not that. I have my limits.”

“Both surprised and also not surprised.”

“That I’d stop?”

“That you have limits. I've caught you in some interesting situations, Mr.Stark.”

“If this is about the time you had to unlock me from the bed… That was a mistake, a lapse in judgement, and tequila, Miss Potts” He looked as close to embarrassed as Pepper had ever seen him.

“What happened?”

“Really, I knew you were going to ask. Tequila makes me do stupid things because someone is pretty, and she was well forceful. I said sure to whatever she wanted. It wasn't a whole lot of fun from this end. It’s kind of a blur, and I wasn't into it at all. She left me there before I was about to pass out with the key out of my reach. It wasn't fun or cool, and needless to say, not something I'm proud of.”

“As if any of your other exploits are really something to be proud of, but I'm glad I come to your house or you would have been chained up for a while. She seriously didn't know how non-flexible you are.”

“There are a few I'm oddly proud of. I managed to bag a stout catholic who brushed me off for most of the night. I took it as a personal challenge. I won.” He grimace. “That sounded terrible.”

“You are terrible.”

“Thank you, Ms. Potts.”

“So, you're not into handcuffs.”

“I'm not really into being dominated. I mean I can see how some men would like it, but it doesn't blow my skirt up.”

“According to the press and Tony Stark’s fan club you are secretly seeking a dominatrix, and the only reason you have kept me working with you for so long is because I am one.”

“Well, they can keep thinking what they'd like but I'm not into it. Anymore than I think you are into infantilism or scat.”

“That much against it?”

“Let’s just say being left handcuffed to a bed for nearly fourteen hours kinda killed the allure for me. Not to mention I like being in control of what I can say, do, and react to. I have a hard enough time with self control, not to get smacked every time it falters.” He shook his head. “So I guess using that community, hard limit, I’m not going to ask you to peg me, or tie me up, or slap me. Any of that.”

“Good because I wouldn't, I wouldn't feel comfortable doing that to you. I'm not big on the tying up thing either. So I can agree with that.”

“No one is going to get tied up, got it. Obviously, no animals, scat, watersports?”

“I’m amazed at how fast you can rattle all this off, but you're right. None of that.”

“’Kay, done. I’m not into it, but if you ever need really rough I can do it. More of a give and take, less of a turn on.”

“Rough like?”

“Slapping, spanking, any of that.” He shook his head. “I might tap you on the ass, but I'm not going to throw you over my knee like a wanton priest punishing a choir boy.”

“That sounds generally unappealing. I mean I like it when you get…” She was blushing now, and had to let the thought trail off.

“It’s okay, Pep, you can talk to me about this. We're adult. Adults just setting limits, making a contract. Think of it like that, babe.” His fingers trailed over her shoulder, comfort, though she knew he didn’t know why. He probably just assumed it was from a strict, no-sex upbringing. He could keep thinking of it that way as far as she was concerned.

“A little rough, I mean not like slapping, but when you get into it…” She was about to break a cardinal rule. “I don't know how well you remember that night, when you were drunk… And we, sort of, just – you know.”

“Sort of, we had sex. Flat out, no holds barred sex.” He nodded. “Obviously, I remember that night. Quite fondly, actually.” She rolled her eyes.

“You were surprisingly caring, but when you got into it, it was nice. I mean rough like that, not slapping me around and calling me a whore.”

“Ah,” he looked down at her. “So, speaking of that..?” He was unsure again. She would have wondered why if it wasn't just a strange dichotomy and kind of cute.

“Whores? Tony, I've told you my thoughts on threesomes. Only if I get two guys.” She teased him easily, putting him at ease. “Then once I'm sure you're actually straight I'll let you have lesbians.”

“Had a gay experience once, also wasn't my cup of tea. But on the topic of calling you things… or I suppose saying things. Do you mind?”

“You dirty talking?” It was her turn to raise an eyebrow. He nodded, looking casual, but she could see the bit of nervous undercurrent him. She supposed that he was trying hard for this relationships thing, and wouldn't bring it up. Plus she could read him better than he liked, and she wasn't going to bruise his ego now. “I don't mind it at all, I meant it when I said I liked the noises that you make. I’m glad your vocal, I don't know if I could be with a guy who was mostly silent except for the occasional grunt.”

“I like you to know, I like what you're doing.” He smiled. “I like hearing you too, you know that, right?”

“This helped me get that picture. I don't know if I can return the whole “dirty talking” favor. I mean I think it would awkward, or weird. I’d probably be crappy at it. I’d be clinical.” She sighed. “But I know that you don't want me to cover my mouth.”

“You don't have to, just saying my name and cursing is fine. Makes me happy. As long as you don’t lay there like a dead fish I’m pleased.”

“Happen often?”

“More than you'd think, they might have the moves of a porn star but the quickest way to get me out of a room is to be silent. Feels like I'm fucking a ninja, without the benefit of them leaving right after.”

“If you ever try to get silent on me, I’m going to demand vibrating nunchucks.”

“Deal. Anything else I should know?”

“I'm not big into masturbation. I mean me doing it in front of people, It makes me very uncomfortable, very quickly.” He nodded.

“I'm not big on it either. I mean doing it in general. I don't mind watching a girl, but I am not going to specifically request it.”

“Okay, and to be honest I can't think of much else.”

“Well as we’re going along, If you want me to stop, or aren't into it let me know. I’ll do the same.”

“Sounds fair.”

“Pep?”

“Yeah?”

“You're amazing.”

“Shut up you, and hand me the controller. I actually want to watch a movie now.”

“Naked?”

“Yes.”

“One sec,” he handed her the controller and shifted. “Naked party.” He said as he pulled off his pants. Then settled under the blanket with her, his arm wrapped back around her shoulders. She couldn't help the smile as she began looking for a movie.


End file.
